Spirit and Soul
by Darkpebble13
Summary: In a different forest, in a different time from the legendary Warriors, two kits are born in Fireclan. They are not normal, and they have a secret in their heritage that even they do not know. But they must face up to their destiny for something is coming
1. Prologue

**Spirit and Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. But, this time, I own the plot, the characters, and almost everything else!**

**A/N: This is a story about a clan I made up and two cats in particular. Hope you like it!**

PROLOGUE

It was the middle of the night. Clouds heavy with rain covered the moon. In the middle of camp, a silver medicine cat crept forward, two kits in her mouth. She went into the nursery, and woke the single queen that was there.

"Silvermoon, will you take these kits? They need a mother." The queen looked sleepily at the kits, and widened her eyes. They were identical twin she-kits, and even in the dark their fur glowed. It was a silverish-blue color, and it looked as if you could see right through it. "Please." pleaded the medicine cat. "All right." sighed the queen. "Whose are they? Yours?" The medicine cat just shook her head, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" the queen called. "What are their names?"

The medicine cat came back. "Spiritkit, and Soulkit." she nudged each one with her paw as she did so. The queen looked down at the kits- the two silver ones and the white one of her own. The medicine cat went out, and the queen back to sleep.

At the same time, the leader of the clan started awake in his den. '_The spirit and soul of the fire, born of the forbidden, will come and lead us from the Evil Ones.'_ he mewed.

In the mountains near the forest, a mountain lion paced in his den. The lioness beside him spoke up.

"Crag, there is no food. We are starving, and Leaf is going to have her cubs soon! We are going to die, unless we do something."

The lion turned on her, his yellow eyes blazing. "And what do you suggest we do, Fox? I know there is no food, but we cannot do anything about it! Those dung Palefurs, poisoning all the prey!" his complaining subsided to mutters. Then the lioness jumped onto her feet.

"I have an idea! Why don't we move onto new territory?"

"Good. I know exactly where. Time to take over the forest." his eyes glowed, and he growled savagely. "Tomorrow we send the scouts out."


	2. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I own the books, does that count?**

ALLEGIANCES

**FIRECLAN**

**Leader:** Thundersky- dark gray muscular tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Moonherb- silver she-cat

**Deputy: **Rustheart- ginger she-cat

**Warriors:** **(also known as Fighters)**

Greenflower- black and white spotted she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitfur- pale brown she-cat

Tornadowind- dark brown tom, Rabbitfur's brother.

Duststorm- black tom with brown stripes

Snowpelt- white tom

Yellowheart- golden she-cat with gray flecks

Birchfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices: (also known as Learners)**

Acornpaw- golden- brown tom

Birdpaw- blue-gray she-cat

Fernpaw- calico she-cat

Lionpaw- golden tom

**Queens:**

Silvermoon- silver she-cat

**Kits:**

Dovekit- white she-kit

Spiritkit- silver she-kit

Soulkit- silver she-kit

**Elders:**

Petalleaf- reddish she-cat

Owleye- brown tom

Lightfur- light gray tom

Dapplefoot- tortoiseshell she-cat

**WATERCLAN**

**Leader: **Icesky- silver-blue she-cat

**Medicine cat: **Twigherb- small brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Sandcloud- light ginger she-cat

**Warriors: **

Tawnyfur- tawny she-cat

Redfur- reddish tom

Reefheart- multi-colored she-cat

Orangefur- orange tabby tom

Blackflower- black she-cat

**EARTHCLAN**

**Leader: **Darksky- dark brown tom

**Medicine cat: **Badgerherb- black and white tom

**Deputy:** Rockfur- big brown tom with gray flecks

**Warriors: **

Sunpelt- golden she-cat

Waterheart: white she-cat with gray spots

Leopardclaw- brown spotted tom

Larkfrost- brown tabby she-cat with one white spot

Jayfur- multi-colored tom

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Hollysky- white she-cat with red patches

**Medicine cat: **Berryherb- brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Ironwhisker- gray tom

**Warriors:**

Fireflypelt- yellow she-cat

Onefoot- white tom with one black paw

Butterflyeye- black she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Dawnflower- golden she-cat

Treestorm- mottled brown tom

**SKYCLAN**

All the cats that have died live here, it's like Starclan.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Spiritkit and Soulkit.**

CHAPTER 1

(Silvermoon's POV)

It was the day that my kits were being made into Learners. Dovekit was bouncing around, and Spiritkit and Soulkit were with her. Then Thundersky's voice rang out. "Time to go, kits." I meowed at them.

Thundersky was perched on top of the scorched rocks called Firerocks. Many things in Fireclan had something to do with fire, just as in Waterclan many things are connected with water. Same with Earthclan and Windclan. "All cats old enough to go to the Skypool gather here beneath the Firerocks." Thundersky yowled. "We have been called here today to make three kits into Learners. Dovekit, come forward." Dovekit bounded up. "From this day, until you earn your Fighter name, you will be known as Dovepaw. Yellowheart, it is time you are ready for another Learner. You have mentored many in the past, and I hope you will pass on your skills to this Learner." They touched noses. "Now Soulkit, come forward." Soulkit came.

"From this day, until you earn your Fighter name, you will be known as Soulpaw. Rabbitfur, it is time you are ready for a second Learner. You have mentored Petalleaf as your last Learner, and I hope you will pass on your skills to this Learner."

Then it was Spiritkit's turn. ""From this day, until you earn your Fighter name, you will be known as Spiritpaw. Tornadowind, you are ready for your first Learner. Snowpelt was your mentor, and I hope you will pass on your skills to your Learner."

The clan started chanting their names. "Spiritpaw, Soulpaw, Dovepaw!"

Then Thundersky spoke. "As it is custom, these new Learners must go to the Skypool. We leave at Sundown."

(Spiritpaw's POV)

I felt so excited. Now I was a Learner! I could feel Soulpaw's joy, too. It was a bond we shared- we could feel each other's feelings and sometimes see through each other's eyes. We also could do everything in perfect sync, if we wanted to. It was fun, sometimes, to see how people would react. We walked up to our mentors. "So, when do we start?" we asked together. They looked a bit surprised, but did nothing. "As soon as Thundersky's ready." Rabbitfur mewed. "Which is right about...now." Thundersky called for us, right on time.

"Moonherb has some herbs ready for you. I know they taste bad, but it will make it easier to travel." Moonherb set some bundles of leaves in front of us. She started looking at us strangely, almost with motherly love. But my curiosity was driven away by the taste of the herbs as I took a bite. Me and Soulpaw's taste was double what everyone else was feeling, because of our bond. We finally choked them down, and then we were off.

We traveled a long way. "Eww, what's that smell?" mewed Soulpaw, wrinkling her nose. I sniffed, and smelled two things. One scent was a fishy scent, a bit salty. The other was the smell of the marsh and the wind.

"To our left is Waterclan, the one that smells fishy. The other one is Windclan." Thundersky meowed. We eventually reached the Skypool. It was almost at the borders with Waterclan, but a bit on our side. The Skypool was a large pool, about four foxlengths (meters) long and two foxlengths wide. In it was reflected the stars, but they seemed to shine with a light of their own.

"Just take a sip of it." Thundersky instructed. We obliged, and immediately fell into a deep sleep. We opened our eyes, and saw that we were at the clearing at Fourseasons. The Fourseasons were four trees, all different. Fireclan's tree was a maple tree, always in autumn. The leaves looked like fire. Waterclan's tree was an olive tree in summer, its

blue-grey leaves sounding like a waterfall when the wind blew. Windclan's was the kind of tree that grew on their territory- small, but beautifully twisted by the wind. Earthclan had an evergreen tree. When there was a Meeting, the leaders would sit up in each tree to speak.

I became aware of Soulpaw sitting next to me. Suddenly, the shapes of cats jumped down from the sky. It was apparently daytime. The cat's fur was translucent, but shone with the light of the sun. '_This must be Skyclan!_' Soulpaw and I thought at the same time. '_Hey, that's weird.'_ I thought to her. '_We can't usually hear each other's thoughts!'_

'_Yeah.'_ she replied. '_Maybe it only happens when we're with Skyclan.'_

Then a cat stepped forward. "Greetings, Soulpaw, Spiritpaw." she meowed.

"Who're you?" I challenged her. She chuckled. "Do not be afraid, young one. We will not hurt you or your sister. We have something to tell you. There is great danger coming, coming to the Clans. You are their only hope. Already one has been killed because of it." We caught a fleeting glimpse of something big coming, something horrible. Then red, and darkness. "Be ready, young ones. Be ready." she meowed, and faded away.

Soulpaw and I awoke at the same instant. Thundersky was not yet up. '_Soulpaw?'_ I tentatively thought.

'_What?'_ she replied.

'_So we can do it, even when we're not with Skyclan!'_ I exclaimed.

'_Cool...'_ Soulpaw thought back to me. '_I wonder why we can do this, and no one else can.' _

'_Me too... oh, Thundersky's waking up.' _

Thundersky walked over to us. "Time to go." His yellow eyes avoided ours, and looked confused. I knew better than to say something, though. We were not allowed to speak of happenings at the Skypool.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this?**

CHAPTER 2

(Spiritpaw's POV)

The next day was our first day of being a Learner. Tornadowind woke me up at dawn. "Come on, Spiritpaw. Time for training!" he meowed. I blinked up sleepily at

him. "O-ok." I yawned. "Just gimme a moment." I woke up Soulpaw with telepathy.

'_Wha? Where? What's wrong?_' she frantically meowed in my head, jumping up from her nest. "Relax." I said aloud. "It's just time for training."

"Oh," she mewed hurriedly, licking her ruffled fur. "I-I was just pretending." I refrained from rolling my eyes. My sister was such a pain sometimes.

We hurried out together to meet our mentors. "So what are we going to do today?" asked Soulpaw excitedly. "We are going to show you the territory together." replied Rabbitfur.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Come on, Soulpaw!" I called over my shoulder as I ran ahead.

"Wait for us!" called Tornadowind after us. We eventually skidded to a stop at the southeast corner of our territory and stared. There were the marshes that Fireclan was named after. They were a special kind of marsh, and only this place had it. The grasses would sometimes erupt in flame, jets of fire shooting up into the sky. It was an amazing sight. Tornadowind and Rabbitfur ran up to us.

"Be careful." Tornadowind panted. "You don't want to get burnt. Well, I guess we'll start our tour here!" he meowed, shooting an amused look at Rabbitfur. They were brother and sister, and I assumed that they had been like us in their Learning.

"These are the Firemarshes. They are sometimes the best place to hunt for prey. Can you guess why?"

"Because the prey sometimes gets unlucky and is killed by a jet of flame. So we get free prey if you know where to look!" Soulpaw and I meowed together.

"Very good... how do you do that?" asked Tornadowind.

"Do what?" I mewed

"Say stuff together."

'_What should we do?' _I sent to Soulpaw. "_Should we tell him that Skyclan gave us the gift or what?'_

'_Let me take it from here.' _she thought.

"I don't know how we do it, we've always done it." Soulpaw mewed, looking at him innocently.

"All right then." Tornadowind brushed it off. We continued with the tour. Little did we know that something was watching... something big.


	5. Chapter 3

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R: Do I have to spell it out again?**

CHAPTER 3

The next day I learned how to hunt. Tornadowind took me out to the clearing where we train. It is a small clearing, and has lots of prey there, due to the seeds that fall from the trees and bushes that ring it.

"Okay, this is the hunting crouch used for rabbits. You have you be light on your paws, since they will hear you from far off. Try it."

I tried to imitate his crouch. "Balance yourself, Spiritpaw. Try to be like a leaf in the wind." Tornadowind instructed. "That's better. Now try the crouch used for mice. You have to be quick for these." After I had been instructed thoroughly, Tornadowind told me to go try hunting on my own. "If you catch anything, give it to the elders and queens." Almost immediately after I went out my eyes caught movement. A rabbit was sitting not three tail-lengths away from me, nibbling on a flower. Its back was towards me. I went into my crouch. I was creeping up on it when something made a rustling sound. The rabbit sped off, and I dashed off after it. The rabbit was fast, and it was getting away. It suddenly disappeared into a hole in the ground- its burrow. I wished that I could be a rabbit-sized cat, so that I could go down in the burrow and catch the rabbit.

Suddenly I found myself shrinking, down to the size of a rabbit. I opened my mouth to yowl, but no sound came out. It hurt like I had run into a thornbush. After I finished shrinking I thought about it. Was this one of the strange powers that Soulpaw and I seemed to have? Then I had an idea. Why not do as I had wished? I turned and squeezed myself into the burrow. "Urf!" I exclaimed quietly. How can the rabbit get down there so fast? I asked myself. I crawled along the burrow, until it widened out I into a small cavern. There was the rabbit, sitting down. When it saw me it turned and tried to run, but slammed into the wall, knocking itself out. "Poor, stupid rabbit." I chuckled to myself. I dragged it out and wished myself back to normal size. It didn't hurt as much as before, but it still hurt.

Using my shrinking ability, I caught two rabbits (including the one I had already caught), a thrush, and three mice. However, I didn't know was that Tornadowind was watching me. When I returned to camp, everyone gawked at me. Thundersky walked up and looked at my catch. "Well done, Spiritpaw." he mewed. "I will talk to your mentor about you progress. Maybe you will go to the next Meeting." I puffed my chest out with pride- it's not usual that Thundersky gives compliments.

'_How did you __**do**__ that?'_ Soulpaw asked me privately. '_Meet me at the Thornpatch and I'll show you.'_ I replied. To the northeast of the center of our territory was a thorn patch. It was huge, with thorns sometimes as long as our claws! One day, when Soulpaw was hunting, a bird she was trying to catch flew down in it. She was determined to catch the bird, so she climbed a nearby tree and jumped down into it. She found that there was a big clearing in the middle. As for getting out, the tree that she had jumped down from had big branches that overshadowed the clearing. She just jumped up onto the lowest one and climbed out. From then on, we had used it as a secret meeting place.

"So how did you get so good at catching prey?" she inquired forcefully as soon as I got down.

"I... I shrank." I mewed, and told her what happened.

"Nonsense, we can't change size!" Soulpaw sniffed.

"Well, let me show you." I meowed bravely.

The next minute I was shrinking, down, down, down, until I was the size of a pigeon. Soulpaw just gawked at me. "...oh..." was all she could stammer out.

"I'll show you how to do it, if you like, but it'll hurt." I cautioned.

"Okay, what do you do?" she asked.

"Just wish yourself down to the size of... a rabbit, lets say." I said. "Try it."

She closed her eyes and then started changing shape. But the transformation didn't go like mine did. Her fur turned brown, and her ears traveled up to the top of her head and started changing size, becoming larger and longer. In a few seconds, she was a rabbit.

"That hurt!" she meowed in a squeaky voice. "What?" she said as she saw me looking at her. "Aren't you used to this?"

"Ummm... look in that puddle over there, Soulpaw."

She hopped over there and looked down. "Ahhhh! I'm a rabbit, I'm a rabbit!" she squeaked, hopping around. I couldn't resist a chuckle. "Well, tell me how to get out of this!" she turned on me in anger.

"Well, I guess you just wish yourself to be a cat again." I mewed. She did, and returned to normal shape. "That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me!" she shrieked.

'_Calm __**down**__!' _ I told her. '_Hey, from now on let's talk in telepathy so that no one will hear us.'_ I suggested.

'_Good idea, lets try out our new power and catch some more prey, but lets stay in cat shape.'_ she replied.

When we got back to camp, we had caught 12 pieces of prey. Thundersky walked up to me. "Spiritpaw, can I see you in my den?" he asked. I followed him into his den on top of the Firerocks. To my surprise, Tornadowind was already there. "Spiritpaw, when you went hunting today, Tornadowind followed you. He says that he saw you shrink down to the size of a rabbit, and that's how you caught all that prey, by going into dens and burrows of animals. What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded. I blanched under my fur. He had seen me! Quickly I sent an alert to Soulpaw that we had been found out. "Ummm..." I stammered. "I- What are you talking about? How could I shrink? That's impossible!" I meowed very fast. Thundersky's yellow eyes stared into me, daring me to lie again. "You're lying. Skyclan has sent Moonherb and I dreams about two shape-shifting cats that will come with destruction. Who is the other one?" When I remained silent, he snarled at me. "Answer!" I was still silent.

"Since you are not saying anything, I assume that you are guilty. Take your comrade and go, you are now banished from the clan!" Afraid, I fled from the den, contacting Soulpaw and telling her. We ran from the camp, and distantly we could hear Thundersky calling a clan meeting. We were outsiders.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ye still think I own?**

CHAPTER 4

We decided to go join Windclan, for they were allies to Fireclan and hopefully wouldn't make us fight our own clan. We staggered onto their territory and made our way towards the camp. Suddenly a tortoiseshell she-cat popped up next to us.

"Hey! You scared away my prey!" she exclaimed. "Wait a minute- you two are enemy Fighters. Get out of my territory!" she bristled at us.

"Calm down!" Soulpaw hastily meowed. "For one thing, we're Learners, not Fighters. And we are not of a clan any more-we have been outcast. We want to see your leader."

"Why would two Learners be outcast?" the strange cat meowed. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll take you to Hollysky. My name's Turtlepaw. What's yours?"

"I'm Spiritpaw, and this is Soulpaw. We were formerly from Fireclan." I mowed.

"Okay, Spiritpaw. Come this way." Turtlepaw meowed. We followed her slowly. The ground here was marshy and springy, and our feet got wet from the peat on the ground. There were numerous spiky bushes here, and few trees. The wind buffeted our fur, and we had to squint to see. Eventually we got to a quarry in the ground. It was wide and sheltered from the wind, and that was where the camp was situated. Turtlepaw led us down a worn but steep path to the bottom of the gorge.

"Enemy foxdung!" one cat hissed at us.

"Turtlepaw, what are you doing?" Wailed a tortoiseshell that looked to be Turtlepaw's mother. A solid gray tom stepped in front of us. "Turtlepaw, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Why are you bringing cats from..." he sniffed at us "Fireclan into our camp?"

"They are not part of Fireclan any longer, Ironwhisker. They wish to join our clan." Turtlepaw mewed. I mentally congratulated her for her bravery.

"Let me talk to Hollysky." he meowed and disappeared into a shallow cave in the side of the quarry. After a few minutes that seemed like a few hours, he came out. "You two. Go in. Turtlepaw, you come with me." he ordered in a cold voice. Turtlepaw briefly touched her tail to our shoulders for goodbye, and walked off. I looked at Soulpaw, and saw fear in her eyes.

"I guess we go in." I mewed.

"I guess." she echoed me.

We stepped into the cave. Our eyes took a few moments to adjust to the darkness, and when we did, we looked around. In the far corner there was a bed of moss, the remains of a meal beside it. In it was curled a white she-cat with red spots. I assumed that this was Hollysky.

"Come and sit." she meowed. Her voice was sweet, and she seemed to be on the brink of laughing. We walked to the center of the cave. I could see the opening to the medicine cat's den on my left- all leaders' dens are connected to the medicine cats'.

"What are your names, little ones?" she asked us.

"I'm Spiritpaw, and this is Soulpaw." I said

"So you want to join this clan, Spiritpaw, Soulpaw?" she asked. When we nodded, she meowed. "It will be hard work, and you are not used to the marshes. Are you sure?"

"It's not like we can go back, is it?" Soulpaw mewed bitterly.

"What did you do to become outcast?" meowed Hollysky suddenly. "Remember, if you want to be accepted into the clan, you must not hide any secrets from me. For all I know, you could be spies."

'_I'll take care of this one. But when I move my paw against yours, speak with me. You will know what to say.'_ I told Soulpaw.

'_All right, but be careful.'_ she sent back.

"Soulpaw and I... well we are different. Most cats think we are strange. For one thing-" I nudged Soulpaw's paw. "-we can do this." we said together. "We have never figured out why we can do this, we have had it since birth. The reason why we were cast out is that our leader and medicine cat have been having dreams from Skyclan telling them that we will come with destruction. So if you accept us into your clan, be prepared for strange reports from your warriors about us. But we do not try to do the things we do, it just happens."

"All right." Hollysky meowed after a silence, looking surprised. "Let me think about it. Go and do what my deputy Ironwhisker tells you. And don't give any hint of your...strange doings to any other cat." she dismissed us with a flick of her tail.

"Thank you, Hollysky." we meowed together as we backed out of the den.

When we went out, we were met by Ironwhisker. "She said she will think about it." I mewed.

"Come with me." he meowed, and padded off.

"You can sleep here." he meowed, pointing with his nose to an old bush. "You can get something to eat out of the fresh-kill pile."

We suddenly realized that we were exhausted and hungry on top of that. We staggered to the fresh-kill pile, and picked a piece each. I looked down and saw that I had rabbit. Soulpaw had a squirrel. I looked back at the fresh-kill pile and have a start. All that was there, pretty much, were rabbits!

Brushing it off, I settled down to eat with Soulpaw. After we were done, we curled up and let sleep claim us.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sue? Me no comprehendo. **

**(A/N: I just wanted you to know that my computer now takes Word instead of html, which I have been using, so if the document is a bit different or something, bear with me. Ok?)**

CHAPTER 5

I woke to a paw prodding me. I opened my eyes to see Turtlepaw. "Come on, Hollysky's calling a clan meeting!" she mowed hurriedly.

"Ok. I'll wake Soulpaw." I mewed sleepily. "Soulpaw, wake up." Nothing. "Wake up!" Still nothing. "**Wake up!" **I yowled in her ear.

"Wha?" she muttered and rolled over.

"Stonehead." I muttered. Turtlepaw laughed. "Oh, look! A spider! It's in Soulpaw's nest!" I meowed in a fake shrill voice. Soulpaw immediately jumped up and looked around frantically.

"What? Where? Why?" she yowled quietly but frantically. Then she saw that we were laughing, and she turned on us. "What was that for?!"

"We needed to get you up, Hollysky's calling a meeting. Let's go." Turtlepaw mewed, still shaking with laughter.

We got there just as the last cats were coming from the nests and sitting down. Hollysky beckoned us to sit beneath the ledge she was sitting on.

"We have been called here today because these two cats have been found in our territory. They have expressed wishes to join the clan." at this, yowls of outrage came from the cats.

"Are we reduced to accepting strays and outcasts into our clan?"

"Why should we do this?"

"If they were outcasted from another clan, they must have done something bad! What if they bring doom on our clan?"

"**Silence!**" Hollysky yowled. The yowls stopped. "These cats deserve a place in our clan. Look at them; they're barely six moons old! They were outcasted because their leader and medicine cat wrongly thought that they were the cats bringing doom from the prophecy. Will we abandon them into the forest to die? Then we would be just as bad as rogues!" cats still murmured amongst themselves, but it was quieter now.

"I have decided that these two apprentices shall stay here for 1 moon. If they have not proven their worth by that time, than they shall be turned out. Now we need to apprentice them." she turned and flung her head to look towards the sky. "I, Hollysky, leader of Windclan, call my warrior ancestors to look down upon these Learners. They no longer have mentors, and so needs new ones. Soulpaw, come forward. Butterflyeye will be your mentor." A black cat with one green eye and one blue eye stepped forward. I guessed that this was Butterflyeye. She and Soulpaw touched noses, and I could see that they would be good friends. Then Hollysky continued. "Now Spiritpaw, come forward. I shall be your mentor." I felt a jolt of surprise. Why would she want to be my mentor? My thoughts were interrupted as Hollysky stepped forward to touch my nose. After completing the ceremony, she jumped down and beckoned to Butterflyeye and us.

"Your training starts tomorrow. I have already told Butterflyeye about what you told me, but you still cannot tell anyone else until you have earned his or her trust. You may sleep in the Learner den tonight. Have Turtlepaw show you around." she dismissed us and went to talk with Ironwhisker.

"Hey!"It was Turtlepaw. "Do you want me to show you around?" she asked.

"Sure." Soulpaw meowed.

"Well, I'll start here. This is the leader's den, as you know, and the medicine cat's den is here." she pointed with her tail to an opening right next to the leader's den. "The medicine cat is Berryherb." Hearing her name, a brown tabby she-cat came out of the den.

"Hi, you must be the new-comers! Welcome!" she meowed warmly. Then she looked at us once again. "Who was your mother?" she asked suddenly.

"Silvermoon, Berryherb." I answered her.

"Oh." a strange look came into her eyes. "Well, I hope you have an okay time settling in!"

Turtlepaw continued. "And this is the Learner den." On the other side of the camp from the leader's den was a hollow in the ground that must have once contained water. There were leaves and plants stretching from one side to another except for the opening. "This is the Fighter's den." Next to the Learner's den was a tunnel in the wall of the quarry. There was moss growing inside, and it looked snug.

"The nursery." The nursery was a tree that had fallen down and was hollow. The queens and kits were safe inside. "And, last but not least, the elder's den." a dried bush was at the end of the quarry, and the cats had hollowed it out and put leaves on top of it to make it waterproof. "So that is the tour!" Turtlepaw mewed. "Hey, wanna go hunting with me?" she asked excitedly, bouncing around.

"Ok, just let me check with my mentor." I meowed.

"Me, too!" called Soulpaw over her shoulder as she ran off.

I looked around and spotted Hollysky sitting and eating fresh-kill with her senior warriors. I went over and sat patiently while she finished talking.

"-and I'm thinking of making Yewpaw and Nutpaw Fighters." she looked over to me. "Yes, Spiritpaw?" she meowed.

"Turtlepaw invited Soulpaw and me to go hunting. Can I go?" I mewed.

"Well..." she started, but I cut in.

"Please can I go, please, please, pleasepleaseplease?" I pleaded.

"Oh, all right. Go ahead." then she turned to her warriors and muttered something to them that sounded like "...just like me when I was a Learner..."

I bounded over to where Soulpaw and Turtlepaw were sitting. "I can go, can you?" I meowed excitedly. "Yep!" Soulpaw answered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Turtlepaw mewed, and bounded off. We followed.

"This is the best hunting place for rabbits." Turtlepaw whispered, and slowed down. My eyes spotted movement. A rabbit was sitting a few tail-lengths away, looking around. I instinctively dropped into a crouch, and then crept up on it. But my paw accidentally stepped on a twig, and it snapped. The rabbit's head shot up, and it ran. I bounded after it, but it was too fast for me, and got away.

"Oh, darn it!" I mewed.

'_Too bad we can't shrink and get the rabbit.' _Soulpaw mewed in my head.

'_Yeah.'_

"Don't worry, you'll get used to running in the marsh soon enough." it was Turtlepaw. I looked and saw that she had caught a rabbit and was busy burying it.

Over the course of that day, we caught two rabbits each. When we got back to camp, it was dark out. "Well done, Spiritpaw, Soulpaw, Turtlepaw." Hollysky walked up to us.

Then Turtlepaw spoke up. "They're pretty good at hunting, although they're not used to the moors. Hey, you guys haven't met the other Learners yet! Come on!" Remembering my manners, I looked to Hollysky for permission.

"You may go." she meowed gently.

"Thank you, Hollysky!" I mewed happily. I followed Turtlepaw over to the Learner's den.

We climber down inside and I saw that there were about five other apprentices in the den. They all stopped talking and turned towards us when they saw us come in.

"Hey, Turtlepaw!" A cute black tom got up and walked over to her. "You must be the new-comers! Welcome to the clan."

"This is Spiritpaw and Soulpaw." Turtlepaw introduced us. "This is my brother, Marshpaw," she nodded to the black cat beside her. "And this is Nutpaw and Yewpaw. Over there is Mistpaw, and Goldenpaw." Nutpaw was a brown tabby tom, and Yewpaw was a beautiful silver she-cat. Mistpaw was a blue-gray tom and Goldenpaw a golden she-cat.

Yewpaw turned to us and sniffed. "Ew, they smell like the Thunderclan foxdung. Is our clan picking up dirty habits from them, taking in dirt like you? I am _not_ going to share a den with dung-smelling kittypets!" she huffed and stalked out.

"Sheesh." muttered Mistpaw. "She sure is a stuck-up! I can't believe I'm related to her." I assumed that they were littermates.

"Oh, don't worry!" Goldenpaw assured us. "She just thinks she owns everything because she's the oldest and has the looks. Hopefully she'll be moving out soon."

"Come on, let's go to sleep. You can pick a nest anywhere you like." Marshpaw meowed. I blushed, and looked down. He was cute! Shyly, I walked over to the nest beside Marshpaw and curled up. Soulpaw lay down next to me. Then my eyes closed and I knew no more.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Grr, I am running out of ideas for this thing! Oh, btw, if my characters/plot sounds similar to another story, it is just a coincidence! **

CHAPTER 6

"I want to see how far you have come in your training before we start." Hollysky meowed. It was the next day, and training time. "Attack me." she ordered. I studied her, and then remembered what Tornadowind had said to me all those moons ago. _Do not betray what you are going to do with your eyes._ I made it look like I was going to jump on her shoulders but instead I aimed to whack her in the stomach. I jumped, and she reared on her hind legs. Then I suddenly twisted and rammed her in the stomach. "Oof!" she gasped as the breath was knocked out of her. "Good. Now let's see what you can do with this!" she jumped up and landed on my back. I twisted under her and tried to flip, but she was too heavy. I reared up and purposely lost my balance and fell over onto her. Then I turned around quickly and pinned her down. She flipped over on her back and exposed her tummy. But, remembering the trick, I refused to loosen my grip.

Hollysky chuckled. "I see that you have won. Your training was progressed further than I thought. Now, let's see you hunt."

Over the course of the day, I trained. Finally, Hollysky said that it was time to stop. "'The Meeting (A/N: Meetings are like Gatherings) is tonight. I have to get back to camp and decide who is going to go."

"All right." I mewed. I knew that there was little hope of Soulpaw or me going, so I didn't get my hopes up. We returned to camp and Hollysky promptly jumped up onto the ledge above her den.

"All cats old enough to go to the Skypool, come gather beneath the Windledge." she called out. Cats stopped what they were doing and gathered beneath Hollysky. When all the cats were settled, she spoke again. "The cats that are going to the Meeting are myself, Berryherb, Ironwhisker, Butterflyeye, Spiritpaw, Soulpaw, Turtlepaw, Fireflypelt, and Yewpaw." I groaned at Yewpaw's name, but then stopped. Wait a minute- I was going to the Meeting! I bounded over to Soulpaw.

"Did you hear that?  
We're going to the Meeting!" I yelped

"I know!" Soulpaw mewed, echoing my excited tone.

"Come on!" Turtlepaw meowed, bounding up to us. "Hollysky's already going!"

"I can't believe Yewpaw's coming with us." I growled. She was beautiful, true, but so snobby!

Then I remembered that we were going to probably meet up with our former clanmates! I quickly contacted Soulpaw.

'_Soulpaw! We should stay with only the Windclan cats since we don't want any Fireclan cats recognizing us. We don't want to start fighting at the Meeting.'_

'_Good idea.'_ she mewed back. _At least until Hollysky announces that we've come.'_

'_Yeah.' _I cut the connection. I still wasn't used to communicating with her without being next to her of actually speaking with her.

Suddenly I noticed that all the cats had stopped. We were at the edge of a clearing. Then Hollysky flicked her tail and we streamed down into the clearing. I stopped, looked around, and gasped. There were so many cats! I diligently stayed with my clan only, which was easy because everyone was already there and the Meeting started as soon as Hollysky leapt up onto the small tree that represented Windclan. I looked up at the leaders. I knew who Thundersky and Hollysky were, of course, but what were the names of the others? In Earthclan's tree there was a dark brown tom, and Waterclan's tree had a silver-blue she-cat. Then Turtlepaw leaned over and whispered to me.

"Earthclan's leader is Darksky, and Waterclan's is Icesky."

"Thanks." I mewed, mentally storing that information in my mind. Then Icesky stepped forward. "Waterclan is well. Morningflower has just given birth to two healthy she-kits. We have a new apprentice with us today, Webpaw." All eyes turned to a red-brown tom. Then Thundersky stepped forward. "Fireclan too is well. Two apprentices have been recently banished from the clan because Skyclan told us they would bring doom. Do not accept them into your clan, for they will surely bring doom on you, too." As he spoke, Windclan started to mutter, echoed by the other clans. I knew that they were re-thinking their decision about accepting us. Now Darksky spoke. "Earthclan is having trouble. Many cats are starting to disappear suddenly, only to be found later, torn apart. The one cat who survived this kept saying Mountainclan repeatedly, until she died. There have also been sightings of big cats, huge, and tan. We think that they may be the doom that you talked about, Thundersky."

Then, finally, it was Hollysky's turn. "We will be on the lookout, Darksky. Thank you for the warning. We also have new litters, Sunshine's and Dawnflower's. We have two new apprentices today, Spiritpaw and Soulpaw." At this Thundersky gasped.

"These are the cats I was talking about! You must beware of them, Hollysky!"

"I trust these apprentices. I am not throwing them out. Besides, I have promised them that I will allow them to stay in the camp for a moon, and then I will think to see if they would be good members of our clan. That is my final decision."

"Fine. But if they are doom, don't go running to me for help." Thundersky humphed. "This Meeting is now over! We return to camp!" Icesky yowled.

We hurried back to camp, eager to be in our beds once more. We went through the boring process of Hollysky telling the rest of the Clan what happened, and then we curled up in our nests and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **cha****̆****n yàa te****̆****u krong ****tuay-ha****̆****an**** (that's "I do not own Warriors" in Thai).**

CHAPTER 7

The next day Hollysky took Soulpaw and me, along with Butterflyeye, Turtlepaw and some others, on a patrol along the Thunderclan border. As soon as the border came into view, my heart swelled with homesickness. Oh, how I wished to be home! Turtlepaw saw me looking with longing at the border, and walked with me for a while.

"You really miss it, don't you?" she mewed suddenly.

"Yeah." I replied. I missed my mother, Silvermoon, and all my friends. It was hard. Suddenly Butterflyeye stopped. "You smell that?" she meowed. We all sniffed, and smelled this strange scent of ice and snow.

"What's that?" Soulpaw piped up.

"I have no idea." Butterflyeye answered.

"Well, let's be on the lookout." meowed Hollysky. "There could be trouble." We all kept our eyes and ears open for anything. Suddenly I heard a rustling sound that no one else seemed to notice.

_'Soulpaw?' _I sent to her. _'Do you hear that rustling noise?'_

'_Barely.' _

'_What do you think it is?'_ she asked, fear-scent starting to emerge.

'_I dunno. I'm gonna go tell Hollysky, since she's the only one who knows of our...strangeness.'_

'_Be careful.'_ she cut the connection. I bounded up to the front and walked beside Hollysky.

"Hollysky, I keep hearing something, a rustling noise. Do you think it might be danger?" I mewed hurriedly.

"I don't know." she stopped and cocked her head to one side. "I can't hear anything."

"I think it's one of our strange stuff, better hearing." I whispered to her.

"Ah. Well, why don't you climb that tree over there? You can see better and farther from up there." I nodded to her, and ran up the tree. I stopped at the top and surveyed the territory. I looked all over, and then suddenly my eyes caught movement. A **huge** tawny cat was creeping up on our patrol, not two fox-lengths away. I yowled out.

"Hollysky, there's a huge cat behind you! It's gonna pounce, and it's about as big as two foxes!"

She looked terrified, but nodded. I could see her issuing orders. Then the cat attacked, leaping. Hollysky yowled up to me- "Bring reinforcements!" I nodded, and scrambled down. I hit the ground and started running, faster than I ever had in my life. I realized that I _was_ going faster than I ever had- than any cat ever had. I outran a rabbit! 'Wow.' I thought to myself. '_Another_ ability?' **(A/N: If you see type that has only one quotation mark and is italics, it means Spiritpaw and Soulpaw are talking to each other in their minds. If you see type that is just one quotation mark, it means Spiritpaw is thinking to herself.)** I found myself coming up on camp. I raced to the edge of the gorge and yowled. "Help! There is an attack on the Fireclan-Windclan border! All cats that are willing to fight, hurry over here!" At my yowl, cats came running out of dens and stood before me.

"Who's attacking?" one yowled

"I don't know! It is a huge cat, the size of two foxes! You must come help, we are being attacked!"

"Lead the way." Ironwhisker spoke. I nodded and raced out of camp. With an effort, I slowed down so that I was going the normal speed of a cat. It seemed like hours, but we got there. When we came into sight, I gasped. There was blood everywhere! Without hesitation, I leaped at the huge cat. I landed on his back, and dug my claws in. It growled, and tried to shake me off. I held on, but just barely. The other cats arrived, and started attacking. Goldenpaw leaped for its eyes, and succeeded in scratching one of them. It roared, now. Cats swarmed all over it, biting, clawing, and scratching. Suddenly it started shaking again, whipping around and around to get us off. One after another, cats were blown off. I felt myself losing my grip, slipping. I dug my claws in deeper, but it just swung harder. I went flying, and landed between its paws. It looked down at me, and growled. I could see its jaws coming down for the fatal bite.

_Starclan, don't make me die. I haven't done enough in my life yet. Soulpaw, goodbye. And Marshpaw. I never did get a chance to really connect with you... goodbye, life. _

Suddenly, a black bullet came flying, and rammed into the huge cat's jaw. It was Marshpaw! He jumped up onto its face and clawed at its eyes. The cat screeched, and then turned tail and ran.

"M-Marshpaw! You saved me!" I gasped out, panting as if I had run a mile. "Thank you, oh, thank you!" I ran up to him and rubbed my muzzle against his cheek. Then I hurriedly withdrew my muzzle and looked down to hide my blush. I looked up at Marshpaw and found him looking abashed. Then my sister promptly barreled into me.

"Spiritpaw! You're ok!" she purred, licking the top of my forehead.

"Soulpaw!" I growled, shoving her away.

'_You just interrupted a special moment with Marshpaw, Soulpaw! What was that for?'_ I scolded her.

'_Well, __**someone**__ had to do it, else you guys would be making goo-goo eyes at each other all day!' _she retorted.

'_Well, fine. See how you like to when__** I**__ interrupt __**your**__ future love!' _I huffed and stalked off.

Footsteps fell into stride with me on the way home. "Feeling down?" the owner of them asked as I walked head down and tail dragging. Amazingly, I did not look up to see who it was and just assumed it was Turtlepaw.

"Yeah." I admitted. "Soulpaw just interrupted a moment between Marshpaw and me. Now he's going to think I'm just an ignorant little she-cat with an annoying shadow, and I will never get to tell him I have a crush on him! The last part was a wail. Noticing that the footsteps had stopped, I looked up. Standing a tail-length behind me, was Marshpaw! It was him that I had just admitted my feelings to him! 'Oh, no, now he _is_ gonna hate me!' I thought. 'I wish his voice didn't sound so much like Turtlepaw's, being siblings!' I let out a little wail, turned tail, and ran. I faintly heard Marshpaw calling behind me to wait up, but I kept my speed in check so that I outran him, if only by a little. Oh, what would I do now?

**A/N: Yes, I know, it's a little sappy at the end, but Marshpaw has to find out she loves him **_**somehow**_**! I wish you people would review, I don't have any yet and I'm at the seventh chapter already!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am a cute little disclaimer-y thingy if you please, I am a cute little disclaimer-y thingy if you do not please. :D**

**Special thanks to my reviewers so far:**

**Silvermoon Dragoneye,**

**Mystra14,**

**Morningpaw. **

**I really appreciate it!**

CHAPTER 8.

The next few days I avoided Marshpaw entirely, despite his efforts. It was on the third day that he finally cornered me. We had been sent out to hunt together by our mentors. Marshpaw's was, I found out Treestorm -a mottled brown tom. As soon as we got out of sight of the camp, Marshpaw pounced on me.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" I demanded.

I was silent, looking away across the marsh.

"I mean, do you think I'll hate you just because you confessed your feelings for me?"

I nodded.

"Have you ever thought I might have feelings for you, too? I mean, come _on_! We're only cats!"

I looked up for the first time.

"Do you like me?" I whispered, voice cracking with disuse; I hadn't used it a lot lately.

He answered by licking my ear, and I purred. I was happy again.

**(A/N. I know, still sappy, but I will try to end it soon! I promise, I'm not one of those people who make sappy love fanfics, you know?)**

We came back to camp, tail entwined, and carrying a whole bunch of prey. Soulpaw and Turtlepaw looked up from chatting, and came over to us.

"About time!" Soulpaw purred, happy that I was happy.

"Yeah. We've been plotting some ways to get you guys together, and it seemed like we won't get to use any now!" she pretended to pout.

I then gathered my haunches and pounced on my sister. She tried to bat me away, but I pinned her down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marshpaw play-attacking Turtlepaw. We tussled around for a while, and then went to get some fresh-kill. Settling down to eat, we teased each other about various things. Then I saw Hollysky coming over.

"I have decided that it is time for your Fighter assessments." she mewed.

We looked up, surprised. We were being assessed one moon before the usual time.

"Meet your mentors at the Sandy Hollow to get your assignments." she stated, and walked away. The Sandy Hollow was where the Learners went to practice. It was a sandy hollow, perfect to practice fighting in.

At sunhigh, we met with our mentors at the hollow.

"All right. Let's get going!" mewed Treestorm.

"Hold on a sec," Ironwhisker, Turtlepaw's mentor, interrupted him. "We have to tell them where to go."

"Turtlepaw, you go hunt by the Fireclan border. Spiritpaw, you and Soulpaw hunt at the Rabbit moor." the rabbit moor was a huge space where the juiciest rabbits were. "But be careful not to run into each other. Marshpaw, you go by the Fourseasons, but be careful not to cross the border. Be back by sunset, and catch as much as you can. Remember that we will be watching you." Hollysky meowed. "Go!"

As I ran, I thought to Soulpaw.

'_Remember, no powers. And be careful of the huge cat, ok? I don't want you being hurt.' _I told her.

'_I'll be fine, mo-ther. But I think we can use a bit of our speed power, we just have to make it look like we are merely a little faster than some.' _she mewed

'_Fine. Let's go!'_ We had reached the Rabbit moor, and there we split up. Almost immediately, I scented a rabbit. It was hopping around, sniffing. I crept up on it, and was about to pounce, when I noticed that it was pregnant. I decided to leave it, so that there would be more rabbits, and I crept off. Then another rabbit jumped straight across my path. I leapt before it could smell or see me, and caught it, killing it with one swift bite.

By the time it was sunset, I had caught five rabbits, two thrushes, and a pigeon. I returned to the Sandy Hollow, with three rabbits and the pigeon. Hollysky looked at me in surprise.

"I have more out there. Can you help me? I mewed at Hollysky. She nodded, and we disappeared. We came back a moment later, carrying the other three rabbits and the two thrushes.

"Wow." mouthed Treestorm. We only had to wait a few moments before Spiritpaw came back. I went back a second time with her and helped her with her prey. She had caught four rabbits, a vole, two mice, and a magpie. Turtlepaw had one less piece of prey than us, and Marshpaw had two less.

"Well, this will certainly feed the elder, queens, and the medicine cat!" Hollysky mewed.

"Turtlepaw, take your things to the elders, Marshpaw and Soulpaw to the queens, and Spiritpaw, take something to the medicine cat." Ironwhisker instructed. "Then get ready for the ceremony." Without further ado, they walked off. Suddenly, Hollysky turned back to me.

"Good job with that pregnant rabbit." she whispered in my ear.

We dropped off our stuff, and I took a vole over to the medicine cat.

"Oh, hello, Spiritpaw. Is that for me? Thank you." Berryherb mewed as I walked into the den.

"Yes, Berryherb." I mewed, dipping my head. I noticed Berryherb looking at me strangely again.

"Do I have a bur in my fur again?" I asked her, licking my paw and running it over my head.

"No, dearie. I just thought I saw something on your ear. It's gone now." I could tell Berryherb wasn't telling the whole truth, but I didn't say anything. Then I decided to take a quick nap, and padded over to the den.

"All cats old enough to go to the Skypool, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" I was woken by Hollysky's familiar yowl. 'The ceremony must be starting!' I thought excitedly. I woke Soulpaw and Turtlepaw, and then hurriedly gave my fur a lick. We padded out of the den, and sat down before Hollysky. I could see that Marshpaw was already there.

"We have gathered here today to name four warriors. Step up, you four." we obediently came. "Let my spirit ancestors look down upon these fore apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your ways, and I commend them to you as Fighters in their turn. Do you four promise to protect your clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." Marshpaw's voice rang out.

"I do." Turtlepaw echoed.

"I do." Soulpaw's voice and mine mewed simultaneously.

"Then by the powers of Skyclan, I give you your Fighter names.

Turtlepaw, from this day on, you will be known as Turtleheart. We honor your kindness and courage.

"Soulpaw, from this day you will be known as Soulfire. We honor your speed and bravery."

"Spiritpaw, from this day on your name will be Spiritwind. We honor your courage and love."

"Marshpaw, from this day on you will be known as Marshpelt. We honor your swiftness and skill."

"As it is custom, you will sit vigil and guard the camp during the night. But before that, let us have a feast."

The clan then started chanting our names. I looked at my friends, and went with them to eat. Then we curled up in the middle of camp, and looked up at the stars. 'This is my life now. I am happy. Thank you, Skyclan.' I thought.

**A/N: I know that some people have been wondering if I will do it in Soulfire's POV. Well, I have decided to continue in Spiritwind's POV from now on. Do you like the names? **

**Oh, and I wanted to put a new policy in: three reviews and you get another chapter! **


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**look**_** like my name is Erin Hunter?**

**For the reviews, thanks to:**

**Silvermoon Dragoneye: I'm glad you liked it. It took me a long time to decide on the names. I originally thought that they would be named Soulfire and Spiritfire, but Spiritfire doesn't have the ring to it that Soulfire has. Spiritwing is a good name, too!**

CHAPTER 9

The sun peeked is pink eye above the horizon. I shivered, wishing that it would hurry up. Ironwhisker stepped out of the den and stretched. He walked over to us and I tried my best not to make a peep. He sat down next to us, making sure we didn't talk until the sun was all the way up. Butterflyeye stepped out of the warriors den next, and went to chat with Fireflypelt.

Then Ironwhisker stirred. "You can speak now." he mewed before going off. I got up and stretched, feeling through the mind-link Soulfire doing the same. "Wow. I can't believe we're warriors!" mewed Turtleheart.

"Yeah." Marshpelt echoed her. I couldn't believe it, either. We ambled over to the fresh-kill pile. I chose a vole, Turtleheart a thrush, and Soulfire and Marshpelt two rabbits. After we ate, I decided to go out hunting.

"Anyone wanna go hunting with me?" I meowed to my friends. They all looked at me with a weird stare.

"Aren't you tired? We _did_ stay up all night." Soulfire mewed.

"Nah, not really. But you guys can go to sleep if you want."

"I'll come." Marshpelt struggled to his feet. I looked at him as he stifled a huge yawn.

"No, go get some rest. I'll be back by sunhigh, all right?" They nodded, and I padded off to the path that led to the higher ground. I decided to go to the Earthclan border. I caught a rabbit and a mouse there. I was just starting to think that I should go home, when I heard some whispering. There was a patrol on our side of the border! I was just about to go and attack, when I heard something that stopped me.

"-Soulpaw and Spiritpaw. They seem to be less than they are. I want you three to go and ambush them when they are out. Is that clear?"

"Yes" the others answered. I tried my best to stay silent. They wanted to kidnap us! My thoughts were cut off as was cut off as the wind shifted, carrying my scent right towards the patrol!

"Hey, what's that? Mudfur, you go check it out." a voice meowed. An ugly brown face came behind the rock I was behind.

"Hey, just who I was looking for..." he muttered. I was frozen with fear.

"Hey, Darksky! I found... one of them" he turned to me. "Which one are you?" he hissed.

"Spiritwind, you oaf. Can't you tell one cat from another, or is your brain too small?" I hissed.

"You just made a big mistake, little kitty. Say night-night!" His lips pulled into a sneer and his paw came slamming down onto my head. Then everything was black.

**A/N: Ooh, my first cliffy! Sorry this chapter was so short, I just got over my writers block by starting another story, a songfic called Until We Meet Again. **

**Well, I guess no one pays any attention to my policy :( I guess it is down to just one review now, although more are very welcome. **_**Please**_** review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Well, I guess **_**again**_** my want for reviews is ignored. I am seriously thinking of discontinuing this fic. Review if you want me to keep going!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Erin Hunter, would I be writing fanfiction?**

CHAPTER 10

I awoke to a pounding headache. 'I need to go over to Berryherb's den today.' I thought. 'She is kinda freaky, always looking at me weird and asking about Moonherb.' I suddenly realized that I was cold, and there were no sounds of other cats around me. I opened my eyes. At first, all I could see was a cold stone wall. With an effort, I heaved myself up and looked around. 'Where am I?' I thought. Then I all the memories came back to me- the Earthclan patrol, the catnapping- I was in deep trouble.

My prison seemed to be a cave, small, around two foxlengths wide and three long. There was a boulder blocking the small entrance. I shivered-it was_ cold_. Suddenly I noticed something- there was a small pile of black seeds on a leaf near the back of the den. I looked closer and saw that they were seeds to stop pain; I couldn't remember what the name was. I licked them up, and almost immediately, the throbbing in my head dulled. My stomach growled. 'I wonder how long I've been out.' I thought.

After what seemed moons, I heard a noise, and the boulder rolled away from the entrance. Sudden light flooded in, and I squinted my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw a small cat- undoubtedly a Learner- trot in. The white she-cat layed down the vole she was holding and walked away. When she was almost at the boulder she stopped, and looked back. "Darksky would like to see you after you are done, and one of the guards will accompany you. We will leave the entrance open, but do not try to escape, there are six warriors guarding the cave." With that, she walked out. I finished the vole in a couple bites, wishing for more. I quietly got up, stepped to the mouth or the cave, and mewed "I'm ready to go see Darksky now." One of the guards got up and started walking. I followed, and looked about me in wonder. Earthclan's camp was at the base of a mountain, a hollow carved out by some long-ago pool. There were amazing rock formations everywhere- tall, twisted stone spires, tunnels for dens... it was awe-inspiring. 'Well, now I've seen three out of four of the cat's territories. I wonder where I'll end up next.' I thought wryly to myself. Suddenly the warrior stopped before a spiraling leaning tower, leading up to a cave in a cliff wall.

"Come on." he meowed gruffly. "Do you need a hand, Halfclan?"

"No, I can do just fine." I answered, trying to keep my fear down. Halfclan is what some cats called Soulfire and me, since we had come from one clan but were living in another. It was a steep walk up to the cave, but I made it. We stopped just outside the cave entrance.

"Come in." a deep voice called out, making my shiver.

"Go." whispered the guard, nudging me forward. I hesitantly walked in.

"Why, Spiritpaw, or Spiritwind, as they call you now. How nice to finally meet you at last." Darksky meowed. I said nothing, keeping my head high. "Sit, down, young warrior. I can't afford to have my guest uncomfortable, especially just after getting knocked on the head." Again, I said nothing.

"Quite the silent type, aren't you? Well, I think we can make up for that." he started prowling towards me. Suddenly he leaped at me, raking his claws down my flank. I turned, and lashed out at him.

"You can't beat me, don't you know that?" Darksky hissed at me. "Not unless you have some special powers." Then it dawned on me. He was trying to make me use my abilities! Well, I would not. He leaped at me again, but I was ready and jumped in the air. I landed on his back, and dug my claws in. He growled at me, and rolled. Now he was the one on top of me. I had an idea, but it was my only chance. I flipped over on my back, exposing my tummy. I tried to look helpless, widening my eyes. It seemed to work, Darksky obviously didn't expect me to fight very hard. He loosened his grip, saying, "Bah, they don't train you very hard these days, do they?" I suddenly brought up my hind legs and pushed him in the stomach, throwing him off me and knocking the wind out of him.

He heaved himself up, hissing at me "Now you're gonna get it!" He launched at me, throwing me down. Suddenly all the fight had gone out of me. I lay there, limply, as his teeth came down for the kill. I saw a flash of red and black, and I felt myself lifting, up, up, up, until a cat greeted me. He was mostly white, but he had patches of red on him.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" I asked.

"Yes." the cat answered. "I am Cedarheart, of Skyclan. Come with me." He trotted away, me at his heels. Eventually we came to a place, higher up than the tallest tree. There were all kinds of cats there, starry like Cederheart, but with hues of color to them. There was a silver river winding its way through the crowd. It emptied into a small pool. Suddenly a cat stepped out of the pool. I gasped; she was the most beautiful cat I had ever seen. This cat was not starry like the rest, but was solid colored. She was golden, but had black wings on her back, and black paws and black tip of her tail. Her golden fur and wings were dotted with silver, and her round face was silver, housing blue eyes.

"That is Sky, she is the first cat to die, and she founded Skyclan." Cedarheart whispered in my ear. I nodded- it made sense. The gold on her fur was the sun, the black wings and paws and tail was the night, the silver dots were stars, and her silver face was the moon. She walked through the crowd, the cats parting before her. She came up to us and stopped.

"Greetings, Spiritwind." she meowed. Her voice was like the wind blowing, water rushing, fire crackling, and earth moving all at the same time. And it had a hint of something else in it- life. "You are early." she stopped and studied me. "You have not fulfilled your destiny yet; it is not time for you to die. Or you, either." she directed the last part at something behind me. I turned and let out a mew. It was Soulfire! She was just sitting there, staring off into space and murmuring my name.

"Soulfire?" I mewed, and she didn't answer. I turned back to Sky, puzzled.

"She is not really here. Your souls are so intertwined that if one of you dies, the other's soul goes with you, staying like that until the body eventually dies and it can be free." I looked at Soulfire, and then back at Sky.

"Can't you do anything for her?" I pleaded. "I don't want her to die, too!"

She is not going to die, and neither are you. As I said, you have not completed your task. However, remember this- do not be afraid to die. Skyclan will always welcome you. And do not tell anyone of this, there are cats that would destroy you for your powers. Fare well." And, with that, she touched her nose to my forehead and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own the plot, and Fireclan, Waterclan, and Earthclan. Windclan belongs to Erin. **

CHAPTER 11.

I awoke, coming out of sleep with reluctance. My body hurt everywhere from the battle with Darksky- Darksky! I jumped up, hissing. I looked around and realized that I was alone. "They must have just left my body out here to rot! Filthy cats." I muttered to myself. I recognized that I was at the border with Windclan. "How nice of them." I growled. Suddenly I heard voices.

"-Soulfire woke up today, she said that Spiritwind was coming back. Poor thing, she really must be missing her sister. I hope she does come back, Turtleheart won't come out of the den." It was Goldenflower's voice; she had recently been named a warrior. I stepped out of the undergrowth in front of them.

"Well, you won't have to hope any longer." I mewed. They all looked shocked. Then Goldenflower came running up to me.

"Spiritwind! You're all right!" she skidded to a stop and looked me up and down. "Come on; let's get you back to camp." I was well aware of how I looked, bloody and thin from my Skyclan-knows-how-many days in the stone den.

"How long have I been gone?" I mewed.

Goldenflower hesitated, and then replied "Seven suns." I was shocked. I must have been out for quite some time. The patrol, led by Ironwhisker, escorted me back to camp.

Our pace was slow, but we finally got there around sunhigh. When we arrived at the camp entrance, everyone immediately stopped his or her work and came running over to us. "Spiritwind, you're back!" Marshpelt called to me, and came bounding over. Everyone surrounded me, firing questions like crazy.

"What's the entire ruckus?" Hollysky came out of her den. She stopped when she saw me. "Spiritwind! Welcome back." She could barely see me through all the cats. "Stop!" she raised her voice. "Can't you see she needs to rest? Berryherb, get out here." Hearing her name, she walked out of her den.

"Well, come into my den, Spiritwind, and I'll have a look at you. Your sister is waiting, although she doesn't know that you're here." I followed her into her den. It was shady and cool, and smelled of so many different scents that my head reeled. I saw my twin sitting on a pile of moss at the back of the cave. **"Spiritwind!" **she shrieked, barreling into me. "You're back! I knew you were coming back!"

"Get off me, you furball." I purred at her enthusiasm. "Of course I'm back, do you really think I would abandon you?"

"No, but..." she trailed off. Then I heard her in my mind. _'I need to talk to you. I had this dream that you were dead, and there was a beautiful she-cat talking to you but I could not hear you. Then she touched her nose to your forehead and you were gone. The she-cat turned to me and said: "She who is lost will return on the seventh sun of her disappearance". Then she was gone and I woke up. What do you think?'_

My eyes widened and I turned to her, but Berryherb interrupted me. "Spiritwind, come here." I shot a quick _'Talk to you at later.' _to her and then went over to Berryherb. She paced around me once, and then told me to lie down. She examined my wounds, and her eyes widened when she came to the bite on my neck. "This should have been fatal! You are a very lucky cat, Spiritwind, that the patrol came upon you when they did, else you would have died of blood loss. You will need to stay in my den for at least two moons." My heart thumped in my chest. "But I _can't_ stay in here for two moons! My duties, and... and..." I tried to get up, but Berryherb pushed me down. "Oh, no you don't. Two moons, and that's final!" with that she started pressing herbs onto my wounds. After she was done, she instructed me to get a piece of fresh-kill, and then go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing**

CHAPTER 12

When I woke up, I told Soulfire the story. She was amazed. We decided to try to find out what our 'destiny' was. About seven suns later, people came to visit me. The first was Turtleheart.

"Spiritwind?" she called, sticking her head in the den.

"Right here, Turtleheart." I answered. She came in and licked the top of my head. "I missed you so much! How are you?"

"Fine. It really stinks to be stuck in here all the time." I grumbled good-naturedly. "Well, at least I don't have to share the den with anyone. In my free time, I have been watching Berryherb. She really is a good medicine cat..." We chatted for a while, and then Turtleheart said she had to go. "I'm due for a dawn patrol." she meowed, then left. A while later, Berryherb said that Hollysky wanted to see me in her den. I got up, and left.

I meowed a greeting at the entrance to Hollysky's den, and she called me in. I sat in front of her, and she looked me over. "I am glad to see that you are healing." she meowed.

"Yes, Berryherb is a very accomplished medicine cat." I commented. Hollysky took a deep breath.

"Tell me of what happened while you were missing. Earthclan said at the Meeting that they had you and we were to give up half our territory or else you were to die. Of course we refused," her look asked me to forgive her and I meowed

"I am glad you denied that filthy scum." Hollysky looked relieved and continued. "-and then we heard no more of you." I took a deep breath and started my side of the story.

"Well, I was out hunting after my ceremony since I wasn't tired. I came upon a patrol that was saying that they had to kill Soulfire and me. I was about to run away when the wind shifted and they discovered me. I was knocked out by Mudfur," Hollysky made a sound of disgust, "and they dragged me back to camp and imprisoned me in a stone cave. A while later, I think maybe a couple suns, I was called to Darksky's den. He attacked me, and..." Suddenly Hollysky froze, and Sky appeared before me.

"You may tell her of your dying, but not about me." I dipped my head, and time resumed.

"-it was a long battle, and he finally defeated me. I died." Hollysky stiffened.

"Then how are you here?" she mewed very fast.

"They sent me back. My lifetime was not fulfilled. I woke up on the border, where they had left my body to rot, and so your patrol found me." I waited for Hollysky to speak.

"Well, that is amazing. I am glad that you are still here. I need you."

I spoke. "Hollysky, you must not tell anyone of my dying. You may tell them the rest of the story, but not that."

"All right. You are dismissed." she meowed. I got up and walked out of the den.


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **--

CHAPTER 13

Two moons later, I was out of the medicine cat's den and doing warrior duties. It was then that my life changed. I went out early hunting. I was about to catch a vole, when I scented something. Curious, I crept over. There, not three cat-lengths before me were those huge cats! There were about thirty of them. I stiffened with fear. What if they scented me? They seemed to be talking, and after listening carefully, I could make out what sounded something like Cat.

"What are we going to do?" wailed a female. There was a cub on the ground before her. I could see that she was sick. "We don't know the herbs around here, and Pine will die soon!"

"We will have to leave her.," growled a huge male, obviously the leader. "I am sorry, Flower, but Leaf will have her kits soon, and we need to find shelter."

"No! I am not leaving her!" the mother wailed again. "If you leave her to die, then I am staying, too!"

A male walked over to her. "Flower, please. You know she was always the weakest in the litter. I am sure she will not feel any pain. Come on." He led the queen away, and the others followed. I hesitantly made my way over to the small female. I sniffed her, and she opened her eyes.

"Water." she croaked in the strange dialect. I stood there, undecided. Should I help her? What would Hollysky say? I decided to at least give her some water. I grabbed a chunk of moss and ran to a waterhole. I dipped the piece of moss in the water and ran back to the she-cat.

"Here." I gave the piece of moss to her and she licked up the water. I heard her stomach rumble. I caught a rabbit and gave it to her. She ate about half and then fell asleep. I buried the rabbit and then decided to go get Berryherb. I ran back to camp, but first got Soulfire. I gasped out the story and we ran to the medicine cat's den. Berryherb was asleep, and I shook her.

"Berryherb! Berryherb, wake up!" I hissed in her ear. She jerked awake.

"Spiritwind! Soulfire! Is something wrong?" she mewed.

"Yes! You mustn't tell anyone, but there's an animal hurt out there!" Soulfire mewed.

"What illness?" Berryherb meowed, jumping up and taking stock of her herbs.

"I don't know, but she drank some water and ate half a rabbit. There isn't much time, she may die!" I yowled quietly. Berryherb got some herbs and we raced out of camp. We skidded to a halt beside the she-cat.

"But-but that's one of the ones who attacked us! We should just let her die." Berryherb looked shocked.

"No she isn't, not anymore. They abandoned her. Besides, if she gets well, she may be able to tell us about the huge cat's battle tactics." Soulfire mewed. I smiled; she always saw the right side of things.

"Please, Berryherb! If we just leave her to die, you wouldn't be doing your duty as a medicine cat!" When hearing that come from my mouth, she nodded and rushed over to the cat.

"Here, eat these." Berryherb mewed into her ear, pushing poppy seeds at her. The cat cracked open her eyes and shied away. Instantly Soulfire and I were at her side.

"It's ok. She's a friend." I meowed. The cat nodded, and licked up the seeds. Berryherb examined her, and then turned to us.

"She'll be fine; she just has a minor case of Greencough. Soulfire, please go get Hollysky." Soulfire ran off. Presently she returned with Hollysky.

"Soulfire told me the story." she mewed when she pulled up.

"I think that we should keep her in the Clan. She could tell us all the other's secrets." Soulfire mewed.

"You have a point." Hollysky mewed. "How about we bring her back to the clan until she gets better, and then let her decide?" I nodded, that seemed like a very good idea.

When we entered the camp, all the cats were up. They stopped what they were doing when they saw the she-cat, and yowls rose up. Hollysky jumped up onto the Highledge, but there was no need to call the cats since they were already there. Hollysky told the story of how I found the cat. "We have decided to keep this cat in the camp until she is entirely better, and then she can decide for herself whether or not she would like to stay. That is my final decision. For now, I will appoint a cat to take care of her. Spiritwind, since she is terrified of anyone but you, you will be appointed her caretaker. " Then a cat called out. I looked over and saw it was Soulfire.

"Hollysky, can I, too help with the cat? It is my wish to know her better.

Hollysky's look turned to her. "Yes, you may help your sister." she meowed. "This meeting is over." Hollysky jumped off Highledge. Berryherb came out of her den and they exchanged a few words. Hollysky then came over to us. "The cat is awake and asking for you two." she meowed. We dipped our heads and ambled over to the medicine cat's den.

We entered the cool den. The she-cat was lying on a huge bed of moss. She picked her head up when we entered, green eyes shining. We walked over to her. She spoke first.

"You help me." she mewed.

"Yes. You were hurt." Soulfire meowed, kindness in her eyes.

"What is your name?" I questioned, not wanting to keep calling her she-cat.

"Pine." I nodded; it was what I had heard the one called Flower said.

"You are going to stay here until you are better, and then you can decide if you want to stay or go." Pine nodded. Berryherb came bustling in.

"Okay, Pine needs rest. Out." We dipped our heads and walked out.


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ifyouliketoreadthedisclaimeryouareweirdandifyoucanreadthisyouareasupergenious. **

CHAPTER 14

The next moon passed quickly while Pine continued to heal. Pretty soon it was time for her decision

"All cats old enough to go to the Skypool come gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Soulfire and I were already waiting nervously. We had really become attached to Pine. Pine walked out of the medicine cat's den and sat before the Highrock. Some cats glared at her, some didn't. Not all of the Clan were acceptant to her.

"It is time for Pine to make her decision. Will she stay here with the Clans and help us defeat Mountainclan, as she calls her clan, or will she go back to her people? Which do you choose?"

"I..." Pine looked around at everyone, and then her gaze rested on us. We nodded, telling her to go with her heart. "I choose...to stay here." Beside me, Soulfire jumped onto her feet, but I silenced her with my tail across her mouth. She sat down, but her eyes were brimming with happiness. Hollysky's eyes laughed.

"Then Pine needs a new mentor. I, Hollysky, leader of Windclan, call upon Skyclan to look upon this cat. It is time for her to become a Learner. From now on her name will be Pinepaw. Spiritwind, you have befriended Pine and helped her. I trust you to pass on everything I and Tornadowind have taught you." I stepped up to Pine, but she looked confused.

"We have to touch noses." I whispered to her. She obliged. We sat down, and the meeting was over. "I'm glad you stayed." I mewed to her and she nodded.

"I am glad that you helped me and welcome me." I was again surprised by her accent. It was complimenting. My gaze traveled over the cats, looking for Soulfire. I noticed her going into the den. She turned back to look at me, and her expression was one of jealousy.

"Excuse me for a moment." I mewed to Pine and bounded over to Soulfire. "Soulfire! Wait up!" She looked at me and suddenly slipped past me and out of the camp. "Soulfire!" I sighed, and ran after her. Once I got close, using my super-speed, I pounced on her and held her down.

"Soulfire, please don't be mad!" I mewed hurriedly. "I wanted you to get a Learner at the same time I did! Please believe me!" I knew she could tell that I wasn't lying through the mind-link.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Spiritwind. I was just jealous. You can let me up now, you know." Soulfire mewed. I loosened my grip, and suddenly she brought up her hind legs and pushed me in my stomach, throwing me off her. We tussled, and then Pinepaw showed up.

"Wow, Spiritwind, you run fast," she gasped out, panting. I got up from where I was pinning down my sister and gave my chest a self-conscious lick. "Let's go back to camp." I mewed. Once at camp I gave Pinepaw the tour of camp since she had been stuck in the medicine cat's den and didn't get to check it out before, and then told her to get some rest. "Tomorrow we start training!" I reminded her.

The next morning I woke up early and went to get some fresh-kill. When I was about half-way through Pinepaw came bounding out of the Learner's den. I reflected about how I was glad that there weren't many Learners because Pinepaw took up a lot of space. She was not even half-grown and she was bigger than me!

"So when do we start?" she mewed excitedly, prancing up to me.

"As soon as I finish this. Why don't you get a piece of fresh-kill?" I meowed. Although I was outwardly calm, I was nervous inside. What if I was not a good mentor? How would I know what to do? When both Pinepaw and I were done eating, we set out to explore the territory. I first led her to around the borders. While we were walking she asked me a question.

"Can you explain to me how the Clan works?" I looked at her, not knowing where to start. "Well...what do you want to know, really?"

"What does each cat of the clan do and how does it help the others?" she answered.

"Well, the leader is the highest rank. The leader has taken on the name 'sky' for they have nine lives from Skyclan so that they can accomplish things that take a long time to do. The leader makes all the important decisions and leads us in battle. The deputy has the next-highest rank.

The deputy is the leader when the current leader has lost all of the nine lives and finally goes on to Skyclan. The deputy usually decides who goes on what patrols and issues orders.

The medicine cat is below the deputy. The medicine cat has a very high rank because they help the cats in their times of need. They also have the name 'herb'.

There are also the queens, who are revered for their ability to produce life and strong cats. Elders are next, for they are living proof of what has happened in the olden times. They carry on the Clan's history.

Fighters protect the clan, fight and hunt.

They train Learners, who are learning the skills. Medicine cats also train Learners. The Learner's jobs are to provide for the elders and queens." Pine looked astounded.

"Wow. I didn't know that it was such a complicated life. Can you tell me about the warrior code?" she mewed.

I answered "The warrior code is what the cats go by to shape their life. You can never eat until you have fed the clan first. Medicine cats and leaders can never have kits. There is a lot more, someday you will understand. Oh, look, we're here. This is the Fireclan border..." All that day I gave her the tour. I then showed her the proper hunting crouches for mice, voles, rabbits, and birds. I left her to practice hunting on her own.

The next day we did battle training.

"Attack me." I mewed.

Pinepaw looked confused. "But I don't want to hurt you!" I stifled a purr.

"Oh, silly, sheath your claws. We won't be hurting each other." I mewed. "Now attack me." She studied me, and then leaped. I stepped sideways and she fell to the ground with a thump.

"Too slow, your eyes betrayed you. Surprise is your greatest gift." She looked at me again. Then she leaped once more. I again stepped away, but she landed and turned suddenly, landing on me. I felt pain in my side and realized that they were her claws.

"Pinepaw, didn't I tell you not to use your claws?" I mewed, annoyed. She looked abashed.

"I-I can't. Mountainclan cats can't sheath their claws." I was astounded.

"Then how do you do your battle training?"

"We just use our claws." she mewed. I didn't know what to do. Pinepaw started walking around me, but suddenly she tripped and fell over a open-up branch of a tree.

"What happened?" I mowed, worried. She heaved herself up, and then looked down at the paw. Inside the tree branch was a material of sorts, and it got stuck on her claw. The material was brownish, and a bit soft. She pulled it off with her teeth. **(A/N: Just to let you know, that brown stuff is what makes corks on bottles. My mom says it really is inside of trees.)** Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey, Pinepaw! Why don't we put that stuff on your claws to use for battle training! It would muffle it, right?" Pinepaw nodded, and stuck some stuff on each of her claws.

"Ok, attack me. Use your size." Pinepaw circled me warily. Then she ran at me, and slid under my paws. While under me she bucked and threw me off, knocking me away.

"Good job." I complimented her, a bit stunned. "Let's go back to camp. I can see that you're tired."

**Everyone who reviews gets a Pinepaw plushie!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer!**

**Review replies:**

**Silvermoon Dragoneye: They can sheath their claws, I just put it in here for fun. Hands over Pinepaw plushie.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Silvermoon Dragoneye, who is my most faithful reviewer. Thank you!**

CHAPTER 15

Over the next few moons, the Mountainclan attacks increased on all the clans. We had fought some off, but I always sent Pinepaw back before she was seen, her being our secret weapon. She told us how to defeat the mountain lions, as she called them, and we in turn relayed the information to the other clans at Meeting times.

It was the day before the Meeting. Soulfire and I were out on the sunhigh patrol. I heard something with my super-hearing. It sounded like one of the Mountainclan cats. I stopped everyone.

"I think I hear a Mountainclan cat. Be prepared." Everyone was on their alert, ears pricked. I pinpointed where the noise was coming from. "Everyone over here. Let's sneak up on it and surprise it." I whispered. We peeked through a scrub bush. The huge tawny cat had its back to us, and I could see that it was feeding. It had apparently caught one of the Two-leg's dogs.

"Ok, let's have a plan. Soulfire, you and Fireflypelt go around to the Mountainclan cat's front. Stay hidden. Onefoot and Butterflyeye, go to the right. I will go to the left. On my cue, we all charge it. Harm it in any way you can, and stay away from the teeth. Go."

"Are you sure that you can fight alone?" Soulfire mewed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." I loped off. I had secretly been honing my powers, and I found that I could use them to confuse the cat. I gave the signal.

We all charged at it. It roared out a battle cry and leapt at Soulfire and Fireflypelt, Soulfire hauling Fireflypelt away with lightning speed. I attacked it from the left, going at its stomach, inflicting wounds so fast that the cat found it hard to follow.

"Stupid little feline. You can't avoid me!" It lashed out with its claws and knocked Onefoot over. Blood trickled out from his side and head. I jumped at it, clawing at its eyes. It roared. Butterflyeye and Soulfire leapt at it at the same time, once-mentor and once-Learner working together. We fought for a long time, and I could see that everyone was getting tired. Onefoot had been carried into the bushes, away from harm. Finally, Fireflypelt jumped up and split its nose in half with her claw.

"You will pay little kitties, you will pay!" It roared, and ran off. We returned to camp.

That night was the meeting.

"...and the cats that will go are Ironwhisker, Butterflyeye, Silverflower, Hazelfur, Pinepaw, Frostpaw, Spiritwind, Soulfire, Fireflypelt, Berryherb, and Adderpaw. All who I have called come with me!" I was happy that I was going, and excited for Pinepaw, for it was her first Meeting. 'I must talk to Hollysky about her Fighter ceremony.' I thought.

We eventually arrived at the Fourseasons. All the other clans were already there. This time, Icesky started. As she rambled on about her clan, I thought I heard a sort of growling in the trees. I listened carefully, but it was no more. Darksky took his turn, then Hollysky. I thought I saw two points of glistening light off to the side, but they were gone in a flash. Just as the Meeting was over and the leaders jumped down from their trees, a Mountainclan cat jumped out onto the ground in front of the trees!

"Greetings, puny forest cats! The time has come for Mountainclan to rule the forest! Our territory is dying, and so we came to yours. I am sorry we have to drive you out, but it must happen! He roared. He was the biggest mountain lion I had ever seen! I felt something weird, and looked around me. There, glistening in the light of the moon, were Skyclan cats! Soulfire, sitting beside me had seen them, too. They whispered to us: _"We will fight with you, Chosen cats. It is time to fulfill your destiny. Do not falter, or all will be lost!"_ Soulfire and I exchanged glances- so this is what we had to do! We had to defeat the leader of Mountainclan!

Our attention was drawn back to the leader. "I will give you a choice," he was saying. "Leave here peacefully, or die!" Hollysky and the other leaders stepped up to him.

"We will fight, for we are the leaders of the Clans and we have been blessed by Skyclan! It is you whose downfall will be today!" He roared, and lashed pout at Thundersky, killing him with one blow.

"I am Crag; see how I have killed your leader? Hahahahaha!"

"Not so fast." Crag whirled. Thundersky was on his feet again, healed by Skyclan.

"But I killed you!" Crag.

"We are blessed with nine lives by Skyclan. You only have one!" Crag looked around and made up his mind.

"Mountainclan, attack!"

More lions swarmed in than I had ever seen. There must have been fifty! I almost lost hope, but Soulfire touched my mind. _'Remember, sister, Skyclan is with us.'_ I nodded, and in the same moment we leapt for Crag. He was not being attacked; all the other cats were busy with the rest of the clan. He snarled at us when he noticed us.

"You will not survive attacking me, young and foolish cats!"

"Don't be so sure." We meowed at the same time. "We are different from the others. You will not defeat us." Crag looked a little put off by our identical voices, but was not otherwise shaken. Soulfire attacked him, using her super speed to confuse him. I, meanwhile, shape-shifted. I had found out that my limit was one of Pantherclan, smaller but as good a match as Crag. His eyes widened. Then he called out into the cats, and one came to him.

"Help me get rid of this creature." He growled. I recognized the cat. It was Flower! I soon realized why Crag had called her over- she was fast, agile, and good. I soon felt myself tiring- using powers did that to you. Soulfire was still with Crag in her leopard form. I managed to pin down Flower at last. I whispered into her ear- "Flower, look out on the cats you see. Is there anyone you recognize?" She twisted her head to look, but did not find anything.

"Pinepaw!" I yelled. Pinepaw looked up, but hissed at me. Oh, I was still a panther! I reverted to my normal form. "Pinepaw!" now she came over.

"I'll explain later. Now I'd like to introduce you to your mother." Pinepaw looked at Flower, and they both widened their eyes. I let Flower up, and they had a family reunion. I turned my attention back to Crag.

Crag was panting, and seemed a bit tired. I looked out onto the cats, and didn't like what met my eyes- we were losing. As I watched, the last of the cats were driven out. Crag called to Mountainclan, and they formed a ring around us. Crag turned to Soulfire and I.

"Time to die, kitties." He stalked in a circle around us. Through the gaps between the mountain lions, I glimpsed Skyclan cats. They nodded at us. We pounced. I went at Crag's face, clawing at his eyes. One of his minions leapt on me and pinned me down. I used my strength and threw him off. Soon all the cats attacked me. I felt my strength failing. So I was going to die. I wouldn't fulfill my destiny. My vision darkened, and all went black.

I regained consciousness, dimly aware that Soulfire was beside me. I sat up, and recognized Skyclan. "Not again." I mumbled. Suddenly, Sky appeared before us.  
"You must return to the battle. I will come with you."

Then I found myself at the time before I had died. I changed into a badger, and clawed at the cats. Soulfire went mountain lion. Crag was a little surprised at that, but not much. Suddenly, a she-cat pushed her way to the front. It was Pinepaw.

"Stop!" she was followed by Flower. "We will not put up to this any longer. I was taken care of by these cats, and I will not leave them. Spiritwind, the badger, is my mentor. You will have to go through me to get to her." Crag knocked her aside with one paw. Then he started towards me.

"Now you will meet your maker." He growled. Suddenly he contorted, growing bigger and bigger, into some hideous alien. "You see, I have powers, too. You are no match for me." Then Sky appeared before him.

"Stop! You know you are not allowed to interfere with the mortals...and the un-mortals. I will not allow you to go on." And then she leapt at the one that was once Crag. A white fire blazed from her, disappearing into Crag. He flinched. Then some slime spurted out of his mouth and coated Sky. She fell, but struggled to her feet. The battle raged on and on. Finally, she blazed one last fire at the monster, and he fell, defeated. But then he burst, slime going everywhere, and sending something dark up to the sky. The slime felled Sky, and the life was gone from her, too. The spirit of the spirit got up, and went over to us. We were alone, since the other Mountainclan cats had scattered when seeing their leader fall.

"Do you know why you posses the abilities you have?" She whispered. We shook our head. "The reason why medicine cats are not allowed to have kits is because they will be closer to Skyclan then any other cat. There was only one medicine cat that was allowed to have kits-and that was Moonherb. And Moonherb was your mother." We were shocked.

"Moonherb was never the cat that she was thought to be. I have possessed Moonherb for most of her life. So, really, you are my daughters, too. Now I must leave, kits, for I have a destiny entwined with yours. I will always be with you." Sky split into two pieces, and one went into me and one into Soulfire. We exchanged glances, and then decided to go home and sleep. We walked together back to the camp, side by side, and we could almost feel Sky with us.


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I will never and do not own Warriors. **

**A/N: Sorry I was gone so long, my family had a little vacation. This chapter is really long, almost five pages, so be prepared! This story is coming to an end soon, but there will be a sequel, OK?**

CHAPTER 16.

We finally made it back to camp. When we entered the tunnel, the cats all shied away from us, running to hide in the dens. Hollysky approached us.

"P-please don't h-hurt us! W-we d-didn't mean to kill C-crag! P-please go away!" she stuttered. We looked at each other, confused. Then it clicked.

"Hollysky, don't be afraid. We are on your side! I know it seems that we have the same power as Crag, he was possessed by a daemon (**A/N: A daemon is a demon**) from the Dark Forest. Please don't fear us, we're still the same cats!" At this she relaxed. Then she spoke, this time with confidence.

"I'm afraid that you will have to leave, Soulfire, Spiritwind. The clan will no longer accept you. I'm sorry." We looked at each other.

"Will you call a meeting and let any cats that wish to come with us come?" Soulfire mewed. I was once again astonished by her thinking capabilities. Hollysky jumped up onto the Highledge.

"All cats old enough to go to the Skypool, come gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" All the cats came out from their dens, but they shied away from us. We were sitting in a little clearing amidst all the cats. "We have gathered here today to announce that Soulfire and Spiritwind are leaving." At this a small cheer ripped amongst the clan. "But they have requested one last thing. Any cat that does not wish to be parted from them can choose to stay with them. Anyone?" A small black cat hesitantly got up and pushed his way through the crowd. A gasp sounded, but my heart leaped. Marshpelt! He came up to me, and I was hit with guilt. I had been ignoring him lately.

"I'm sorry, Marshpelt. I haven't really been a good mate." I whispered to him.

"It's ok. I still love you." He whispered back. A mew startled me back to the present. Turtleheart was getting up, and she stepped forward.

"I just wanted to say good-bye. I'm sorry, but... we've sorta grown apart. Besides, I have friends and family here. I hope you understand." We nodded together. She stepped up to me and whispered "Good pick on a mate." I purred, knowing that she was giving me permission to take her brother and only family, since her mother died last spring, with me. She said goodbye to her brother and sat back down.

"Anyone else?" Hollysky mewed. Then there was movement at the tunnel. Pinepaw pushed her way through.

"I would like to go with them." Her eyes locked with mine, asking permission to come. I nodded. She stepped up to us.

"Where's your mother?" Soulfire asked.

"She went back with Mountainclan. They're currently talking with Earthclan leader to ask permission to take the territory beyond theirs." Pinepaw mewed. There were more goodbyes, but no one else joined us. Then Berryherb called us into her den.

"I want to examine you before you go." She mewed. She looked at Marshpelt, Soulfire, Pinepaw, and last me. Halfway through she stopped suddenly.

"Lay on your stomach." She mewed. I did, and she prodded it. "I think you have some digestive problems. Soulfire, Marshpelt, Pinepaw, could you go out for a moment?" They looked confused, but obliged. Then Berryherb turned back to me.

"Spiritwind...you're pregnant." She meowed at me. I was shocked, and then happy. "Eat these whenever you feel bad, and..." she gave me a long list of things to do. Then she sent us off. We walked through the entrance. Then we broke into a run.

"You know, if we change into something big, we could probably carry them on our back, and make better time. What do you think?" I asked Soulfire. She stopped, and then said

"I think we should decide where to go first. What kind of territory we want." I nodded,. And we stopped for the others to catch up. They pulled up, panting.

"I think that we should decide where to go. Should we join another clan or what?" Pinepaw and Marshpelt thought about it.

Let's make a new clan!" Pinepaw exclaimed. The others, including myself and Soulfire, nodded.

"Now, there is a ton of territory out there, but what kind do you want?" Soulfire mewed.

"I could go with whatever you picked." Marshpelt purred, and stepped closer to me.

"I would like some big, flat place to run, but if I can't have it that's ok, too." Pinepaw.

I looked at Soulfire. "I wouldn't mind going back to a forest. You know what, let's go see if there's any territory beyond Fireclan's. Also, we can look for a place for you, Pinepaw." They nodded. Then I contacted Soulfire.

'_Do you think that we should tell them about our powers?' _I asked. She nodded.

"Pinepaw, Marshpelt, we have to talk to you about something." They sat down in front of us.

"You may have noticed that we are not like other cats." We mewed in perfect harmony. They looked surprised at that. "Do you know why medicine cats are not allowed to have kits?" we asked, and they shook their heads. "It is because those kits will be closer to Starclan than any other cat. Only one medicine cat was allowed to have kits, and that cat was our mother." They jumped up in shock.

"What can you do with your powers?" Pinepaw asked.

"We can speak with each other through our minds. As you can see, we can talk and do things together. We can run faster than anything else runs and can shape-shift. Now, that does not affect our personality in any way. We are still the same cats that you knew we just have different strengths. Please believe us." Marshpelt stood up.

"Show me that you can do this!" he mewed.

"What would you like to have me change into, dear?" I asked. He though about it, and then said "Turn into a hawk." I then concentrated. I felt myself getting smaller, though not by much, and growing wings. It was a little painful, but not much. Then I was a hawk. I opened my eyes and saw Marshpelt staring at me.

"I'm still the same cat, you know." I meowed. He looked surprised at my voice coming out of the hawk's mouth. Then Soulfire touched my mind.

'_Do you think shape-shifting will hurt the kits?'_ I was surprised, but, then again, I could never hide anything from her. I immediately turned back.

"So, we were thinking that we could shape-shift into something big and carry you on our backs." They nodded. "Would it be all right if I took you, Marshpelt?" I asked. He nodded. I changed into a snow leopard and Soulfire changed into a bear in order to support Pinepaw, who was bigger than us already. They clambered onto our backs and we set off. We ran around the border of Fireclan, and into the territory behind them. We found that it was rich with prey, and we let Marshpelt and Pinepaw down to explore. The sun was setting, so we decided to bed down for the night. And, that night, I had a dream. Soulfire and I were standing in a clearing. Cedarheart appeared in front of us.

"Come. I must show you your new territory." We got up and walked to him. Then we were traveling across the ground, until we came to rest in an abandoned quarry. Then we woke up. The sun was just rising, and I shook the others awake.

"We had a dream last night, and we know where our camp is going to be. Come on!" They got up, and we carried them again. After a while running, we came to the gorge. There was an opening to it on the other side. We went to it, and walked in. The gorge had many caves leading off from a central clearing. We started to explore. The first cave we went to was to the right of the entrance. It was smallish. The next one was an indent in the ground, but it led into a shallow cave. A tree growing above the cave in the rock wall protected it. After that was an medium-sized overhang which could shelter cats from the weather. Next to that was a stand of trees with a clearing in the middle. To the side of it was a tunnel in the wall, and I could see that it widened out into a cave a ways back. Next to it was a huge willow tree, and next to that was long tunnel with moss growing in it. Then, the last one was where a landslide had recently happened and it created a little den under the rocks. Upon further inspection we revealed that it had another smaller den connected to it. We met back up with the others in the center of the clearing.

"So, which den should be which?" Marshpelt asked.

"I think that the den with the tunnel and the cave at the end of the tunnel should be the leader's den. The deputy's den should be that small cave to the right of the entrance." Pinepaw mewed. I nodded.

"I think that the nursery should be the one with the tree growing above it. The indent in the ground could be a place for kits to play." I meowed.

"The warrior's den could be the long tunnel. It is big, so we could have more and more warriors without running out of room." Marshpelt theorized.

"And how about the apprentice's den being that overhang?" Pinepaw, of course. She was the only apprentice. "Now we only have to decide the elder's den and the medicine cats."

"How about the medicine cat's den is the one that was made by the landslide? There _is_ that den connected to it that could be where the sick cats are. That leaves the trees to be the elder's den." Soulfire mewed.

"Is everyone happy?" I asked, looking around. Marshpelt, Pinepaw, and Soulfire nodded.

"Who will be the leader?" I asked.

Marshpelt and Pinepaw turned to us. "Why, both of you, of course."

"No! I can't!" I blurted out. The others, excluding Soulfire, looked at me.

"Marshpelt, I know this is sorta sudden, but I can't be leader. I'm...I'm having your kits." There was total silence for a moment, and then Marshpelt let out a whoop. "Are you serious?" he gasped.

"Of _course_ I'm serious, silly. Do you think I would kid about something like this?" Marshpelt got up and did a little jig. Then he sat down right beside me and began to purr. Pinepaw walked up and congratulated me. "So... then Soulfire should be leader!" I mewed. She shook her head. "No, we should both be the leaders. That way, when you have kits, I will be able to do the leadership thing in your place. Besides, we work better together." I could see that sense. I turned to my mate and my apprentice.

"Are you _sure_ you want us to be leaders?" We asked simultaneously. They nodded.

"What will be the clan's name?" I asked. After a moment of silence, Pinepaw spoke.

"I think it should be called Lifeclan. I mean, Fire, Water, Earth and Air make up everything, but they don't make life. So life is the missing clan!"

"Wow. I like it." Soulfire mewed. Marshpelt and I voiced our agreements.

"Now, let's go explore our territory! And we should hunt, too. And put scent markers up." I mewed. "I'm going to do some air surveillance by the Fireclan border." I quickly shifted to a hawk.

The territory was going to be bigger than I thought. After some thinking, I decided to put the first scent marks three fox-lengths away from the border of Fireclan's territory. Then I swooped around to see how big I should make our territory. A while off there was a mountain, about 1 ½ miles away. I decided to make our other border there, but first I would have to check with the others. I swooped down above them. For a moment, they looked terrified, but then they saw that it was me. "I marked the border with Fireclan, about three foxlengths away from theirs. I was also thinking that the other border could be the base of that mountain there. What do you say?" They looked at the mountain, and over where I indicated there should be the Fireclan border. They nodded.

"Spiritwind, Soulfire, do you have a morph that has wings but can e big enough to support us? We want to see the territory from an aerial view." I thought about it for a while.

"I think there is a form. Remember in that story about Sunsky, there is that being called a dragon? I think I can go that. What about you, Soulfire?" Soulfire thought about it, then nodded. "OK, here goes."

I concentrated on what I thought a dragon would look like. I felt myself changing, and when I stopped I looked at myself. I was a red, sleek reptile with wings. I was also huge. The other's eyes widened.

"I think you could carry all of us... but we don't want to harm the kits. I'll carry Pinepaw, if that's ok, Pinepaw." Soulfire mowed. Pinepaw nodded. I gently took Marshpelt up in my jaws and set him on my back. Then, after a moment, I picked up Pinepaw and deposited her, too. "She's not heavy. I can barely even feel her!" I then instructed them to dig their claws into the gaps between my scales. Then Soulfire clambered on and we were off. We headed to the east. A little bit off, the forest suddenly ended and there opened a big, flat area with tall grass.

"That, Pinepaw, is your place to run." I mewed at her. She smiled. In the middle of the huge, open space we marked our scent. Then for the other direction. We finished marking our territory at a river. Then, as we flew back home, we got yet another surprise. It was Marshpelt who spotted them. They were a band of cats, in our new territory. I landed a bit away from them and reverted back to my cat form. Then we walked up to them. They smelled us first and turned, fur bristling.

"Relax, we mean you no harm. We were just wondering what you were doing in our territory." Soulfire mewed.

"Your territory? I didn't scent any markings." A gray-and-white tom stepped up.

"We just put them up. We are a new clan-in-the-making and we need more members. We were wondering if you would like to join." Pinepaw spoke up. The cat's attention turned to her, and they bristled.

"Mountainclan!" one of them hissed.

"No, she is not Mountainclan. They abandoned her, and my old clan adopted her, and she fought against Mountainclan." I mewed. They relaxed, but by not much. The gray and white tom stepped forward again.

"We will need time to think over your proposition. Will you allow us to sleep on your territory tonight?" he asked. I dipped my head, indicating to him that we would.

"Thank you." He said, and he and the others disappeared into the undergrowth. We stood staring at where they had gone for a moment, and then we turned to go home.


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: BREAKING NEWS! It was found yesterday that Opalheart25 does **_**not**_**, in fact, own Warriors! Read it on page 5. **

**I am really, really sorry I didn't update sooner. My teacher is piling homework on me like crazy! So if I don't update regularly, blame it on school.**

**In addition, I was informed of a mistake in the last chapter, but I fixed it. The new clan's name is Lifeclan. **

**Review replies:**

**Lightkit: Thanks, I appreciate the help.**

**Sandal: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

CHAPTER 17.

At sunhigh the next day, the band of cats approached us. "We accept your offer." They said, and so we showed them to the new camp.

"This is the leader's den. It is where the leader sleeps. That one over there is where the deputy, the second-in-command sleeps. Next to that is the nursery, where the kits are raised, and there is the medicine cat's den. There is the Fighter's den, where the full-grown and trained cats that work and feed the clan are, and there is the Learner's den, where the Fighters-in-training sleep. Last, but not least, is the elder's den, it is where the cats go that are too old or somehow cannot continue being Fighters. That's about it, other

than the fresh-kill pile that needs to be re-filled is in the center of the clearing." Soulfire summarized the layout of the camp. "Oh, and I just thought of something. How' bout we call the Clan meetings from that willow tree over there?" she looked at me. I nodded.

"Wow, you have such a complex life here. In our group, we had the leader, the warriors (Fighters, as you call them) apprentices (Learners) and queens. That is about it. There was a cat that knew some herb-lore, but she died on the way here." Again, the gray-and-white tom spoke.

"Are you the leader?" I asked him. He nodded. "What are your names?" I again asked.

"I am Granite." The leader spoke. "My warriors are Wind" He indicated a small, wiry brown tom "Sand" a light ginger she-cat "River" A gray tom "Heather" a fluffy tawny she-cat "and Lion" who was a golden tom. "The apprentices are Fern" A fluffy gray she-cat "Badger" A black tom who had white stripes and looked just like a badger "and Reef." a calico she-cat. "Birch over there is pregnant." I looked and saw a creamy she-cat with brown stripes. "That is our little clan." Granite finished.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to join us. My sister Spiritwind and I are the leaders here." Soulfire mewed. "Spiritwind is also pregnant." I then walked over to Birch, the other queen.

"Birch, if you would like, I can help you get settled into the nursery." I offered. Birch nodded.

"Thank you... Spirit Wind." Her accent made it seem like she was saying two words.

"Pinepaw, would you please gather some moss for Birch's nest?" I mewed. She nodded, and zipped off.

"Soulfire, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked her. She nodded, and we went a few feet away where we could talk.

"Do you think we should travel to the Skypool to get our leadership?" I asked. The question had been bothering me all night.

"Sure. We should go in the night instead of in the day to make sure we aren't attacked. After all, we do have to go through Fireclan's territory." We made plans to go at Moonhigh. Then I spoke up once again.

"Who should be deputy?" Soulfire though about it, and then said "Granite. He is the leader of the others and he looks like he leads them well. Besides, we don't want to offend the rogues. But we should wait 'till after we get our names."

We returned to the group.

"Soulfire and I have decided to go to the Skypool tonight to receive our leader names. Now, if you are tired, you can rest. We should also hunt a bit. Lion, would you mind taking out a group of cats to hunt?" I asked kindly. He looked to Granite, and when he nodded, walked off with some cats. Soulfire and I then made preparations to go.


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: -insert witty disclaimer here-

**Disclaimer: -insert witty disclaimer here-**

CHAPTER 18

As soon as the moon rose, we set off. We made sure to go in the three-quarter moon period, since we didn't want anyone to find out about us until we went to the Meeting at the full moon. We shifted into owls and flew off into the night.

'_Soulfire?' _I tentatively thought.

'_Yes, Spiritwind? What's wrong' _her 'voice' was concerned

'_I'm worried. How will Skyclan be like without Sky? Will they even accept us as leaders?'_

'_Don't worry, sis. Everything will be fine. Oh, look, we're here already. Come on.'_ She flew down and returned to her normal form. I followed suit.

We approached the Skypool. We lay down beside it and lapped up some of the cold water, and drifted off into sleep. Soulfire and I opened our eyes at the same time. For some reason we always did things in unison in dreams. We looked around and found ourselves in Fourseasons. Suddenly we felt compelled to look at the sky, and found a single star drifting down. Then other stars followed it. When the stars landed they shifted into cats, starry, opalescent cats.

"Welcome, Spiritwind, Soulfire. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" The cats intoned.

"Yes, we are ready." Soulfire and I said at the same time. **(A/N: from now on, Spiritwind and Soulfire will be talking at the same time.)**

A cat stepped forward, a ginger she-cat. Soulfire and I recognized her as Rustheart.

"Rustheart!" we exclaimed. "Why are you dead?"

"I died in battle with Waterclan, along with Butterflyeye and Moonherb. Tornadowind is the new deputy." We dipped our heads. Rustheart's form split in two. One walked up to me and one to Soulfire. "With this life, I give you courage. Use it well in the defense of you Clan." Then she touched our foreheads with her noses. We felt a bolt of pain, and the feeling of being in battle. When she drew away, we were panting.

'_Hang on there, sis. Remember, we can give each other strength. It'll be fine.'_ My sister whispered to me when I questioned how many more of these lives my kits and I could stand. Rustheart whispered in my ear before she turned away "Do not worry; your kits will be fine. Right now they do not feel anything, they are asleep. You will come out of here a strong leader."

"Thank you." I muttered back.

Then another cat stepped forward. It was an unfamiliar cat, a black tom.

"With this life, I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others." I mentally prepared myself as he split in two, and touched my forehead with his nose. A white light burst in front of my eyes and the pain came.

Then came a cat that I had heard about in kit stories. A fiery red tom named Flamefur; he often went behind his leaders back to save lives in a war against a new clan, only to admit himself when the last battle against an invading clan came. He was executed.

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble." This time the pain was less than before, and I was grateful.

The next cat was a somehow familiar black she-cat. "I am Marshpelt's mother." She whispered to me. Understanding came to me- she had the same fur and the same wiry, fast build that her son had. The only difference was that she had green eyes instead of the amber I had come to love. **(A/N: Also, from now on every cat that gives Spiritwind and Soulfire lives splits into two forms to do so. Sorry for my constant interrupting! On with the story...)**

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." She touched her noses to our foreheads, and I felt a feeling of running like I had when I first found out that I could run faster than anything along with the pain. After Marshpelt's mother, Cedarheart came to us.

"I was the one that Sky selected to watch over you two from Skyclan, besides Moonherb..." at that he looked back over his shoulder at a silver cat sitting there. She winked at us. "... Who was stationed on the earth." He continued. "I was like your guardian angel." We dipped our heads in respect to him. "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for you Clan as a mother cares for her kits." As with the last life, Soulfire and I felt a feeling with the pain when Cedarheart touched his nose to our foreheads, but this time it was ferocity instead of speed.

The next cats gave me quite a surprise. Two cats walked up to us instead of one- Hollysky and Butterflyeye. "Hollysky? You're dead?" I asked.

"No, Spiritwind, I was summoned here by Skyclan for this life. I won't tell anyone of you clan until you close to tell them yourself." She whispered as if reading my mind.

"With this life I give you mentoring." She continued in a louder voice. "Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." A bolt of pain, and she faded away, back to her body. I could feel my own body tiring, and I prayed for it to wait until the ceremony was over.

When Hollysky faded away, another cat came to take her place. I gasped, forgetting all about the pain..

"Petalleaf..." Soulfire and I whisper-wailed together. "No!" Petalleaf had been our favorite elder when we were in Fireclan, and it broke our hearts to know that she died.

'Yes, my dears. It was time for me to go. I was old." She mewed sadly. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of you Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." This time we hardly felt the pain, for we were in shock. After the life we tried to shake the shock off, but only partly succeeded.

This time Moonherb came to us. "I wish I could have watched you grow up as my daughters. I am sorry." We whispered forgiveness to her, and she continued.

"With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats in your care— especially Marshpelt." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Moonherb's other half whisper something else than the last sentence into Soulfire's ear. Soulfire's face had a shocked expression on it, but when she noticed me staring she quickly composed herself. This life had no pain in it, only the love that Moonherb felt for us.

"Thank you." I whispered to her, and she nodded, walking away with understanding in her eyes.

Two cats walked up to us for our last life. "Since you have lived with two clans in your lifetime, we give you two lives." They said together, splitting into two. A beautiful she-cat, totally white except her ears, paws, muzzle, and tail which were bright orange walked up to us first.

"I am Firesky, founder of Fireclan." She mewed in a musical voice.

"And I am Windsky, founder of Windclan." Her companion stepped up, and also split into two. He was a cream color, with black spirals scattered over his pelt like leaves on a tree.

"With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of Skyclan and the warrior code." Firesky and Windsky spoke together, and together their halves touched Soulfire and I on the forehead. Moonherb's life had relaxed me, so this one was so painful I though I was going to collapse. Finally it was over. They signaled us to rise from our sitting position.

"We hail you by your new names, Spiritsky and Soulsky." They spoke together. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Skyclan grants you the guardianship of Lifeclan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the code; live each life with pride and dignity"

"Spiritsky, Soulsky! Spiritsky, Soulsky!" The cats of Skyclan chanted. The chanting faded, and we awoke to the rising sun over the Skypool. We got up, shifted into birds, and flew to our new destiny as leaders of Lifeclan.


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: You know what

**Disclaimer: You know what? In this story, I own most things! Yay for me! Unfortunately, Warriors is still out of my reach... Boo!**

CHAPTER 19.

Pinepaw was guarding the camp as we arrived. "Spiritwind, Soulfire... err... I mean, Spiritsky, Soulsky! You're back!"

'Yes, Pinepaw, we are back. I trust everything went well while we were gone?"

"Yes." Pinepaw dipped her head respectively.

"Good. Now get some sleep. You don't have to come for the clan meeting if you like." I told her.

"Thank you, Spirit...sky." she ran off to the apprentice den.

I then turned to Soulsky. "Err... what should the words be to call the meeting?" I asked her.

"Um... how 'bout 'All cats old enough to be Learners come gather beneath the Willow Tree for a clan meeting?'"

I shook my head. "How about instead of '...old enough to be apprenticed...' we put '...old enough to catch their own prey...'? I was talking to Granite and he said that that's what he always called to his cats.

"Good idea. We'll call it together, shall we?" I nodded. We jumped up to the lowest branch of the willow tree.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come gather beneath the Willow Tree for a clan meeting!" I called. While we were flying back, Soulfire and I talked about what ceremonies to perform. All the cats started coming out of the newly-finished dens. They sat down beneath the Willow Tree, and when they were all there we started talking in unison.

"The leader's ceremony went successfully. We are now leaders of Skyclan!" cheering went up at this, but some cats were looking at us strangely.

'_Uhhh... sis? We never told them about our powers...'_ I thought to her. She mentally slapped herself.

"Cats of Lifeclan, we have something to explain to you." We started as the cheering died down. "If you do not like what we say, you are free to leave. As you have found out, we are not normal cats. The reason that there is the law that medicine cats cannot have kits is because they will be closer to Skyclan than any other cat. We are the exception to that rule. Since our mother is a medicine cat, we can do things that were formerly impossible. We can shape-shift, and our senses our better than that of any other cat. Since we are such close sisters, we can speak together and hear each others thoughts. Please do not be afraid of us. We will not hurt any being unless they would hurt us in return. Are there any questions?"

"Oh, we already knew all that stuff, Spiritsky, Soulsky." Heather spoke up. "That's not why we were staring at you!" her silvery laugh rang out, and I noticed some of the toms staring at her. "You don't have the same appearance of that when you left. Come look in a puddle!" We followed her to a puddle a ways outside camp. When we looked into it we gasped.

Our appearances certainly had changed. Now our fur was completely silver, without the little red and blue dots that we usually had, and it shimmered in the light.

Our eyes had changed from a sky blue to a deep gold color. We were like whole different cats.

"Wow." Soulsky mewed. Even though we were not usually ones to care about our appearance, we stayed in place for nearly five minutes.

"Oh! We need to get back to the willow tree!" Soulsky exclaimed. We ran back hurriedly. Luckily, Pinepaw had instructed everyone to stay gathered.

"Sorry for the delay." We said together "Now it is time for the ceremonies. Is everyone sure that they want to be a part of Lifeclan?" everyone nodded. "Okay, then. Granite, please come up." He obliged, jumping up onto the branch with grace. We started the ceremony.

"Spirits of Skyclan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment he will be known as Graniteclaw." We touched our noses to Graniteclaw's forehead, and he licked our shoulders. He then walked over to the other cats. We spoke up before the chanting could start. "Please wait until all the ceremonies are over, then you can chant. We have a long way to go. Wind, please come."

"Spirits of Skyclan, you know every cat by name... from this moment he will be known as Windnose." We touched our noses to his head. "Sand, please come up." **(I know, I know, I'm skipping stuff, but I didn't want to repeat everything so I shortened it. Thanks again to Tanpaw for the names!)**

"Spirits of Skyclan, you know every cat by name... from this moment she will be known as Sandfoot." We touched our noses to her head. "River, please come up."

"Spirits of Skyclan, you know every cat by name... from this moment he will be known as Rivermoss." We touched our noses to his head. "Heather, please come up."

"Spirits of Skyclan, you know every cat by name... from this moment she will be known as Heatherstorm." We touched our noses to her head. "Lion, please come up."

"Spirits of Skyclan, you know every cat by name... from this moment he will be known as Lionheart." We touched our noses to his head. "Birch, please come up."

"Spirits of Skyclan, you know every cat by name... from this moment she will be known as Birchdapple." We touched our noses to her head.

"Graniteclaw, Windnose, Sandfoot, Rivermoss, Heatherstorm, Lionheart, Birchdapple!"

The clan chanted. The seven named went and sat down.

"We have other ceremonies for the Learners. Fern please come up." Fern got onto her feet, but then mewed

"No. I can't." she looked at the ground as a murmur ran through the crowd.

"Why not?" asked Soulsky. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I don't want to be a Fighter. I want to be a medicine cat, to help cats when they're hurt."

"That's great, dear. But you do know that, by doing this, you will never be able to love a cat, or have kits. Do you still want to do this?" she nodded.

"Actually, I had a dream last night... I dreamed of a silvery cat with blue eyes. She said to tell you that, if you want, you can decree that medicine cats can have kits, and that Skyclan wouldn't be mad." She also muttered under her breath "She also said that she would teach me to be a medicine cat." **(The silvery cat is Moonherb, if some of you aren't getting it)**

I looked up.

"Skyclan, if you are listening, give me a sign that this is true." I yowled to the skies. Then a beam of sunlight struck Fern and she glittered. In the glittering, I saw a vision of her having kits.

"All right. Your ceremony will be after the other learners. Are you _sure_ that you want to be the medicine cat?"

"Yes." She meowed it with such ferocity that I was reminded of my fifth life.

"Badger, please come up." My sister's voice blended back into mine as we said this.

"From this day, until you earn your Fighter name, you will be known as Badgerpaw. Windnose, you are ready for your first Learner. You are a trusted warrior and I hope you will pass on all your skills to your Learner." Windnose looked surprised, but he jumped up to the branch.

"Touch noses." Soulsky mewed to them in a stage whisper. They obliged. "Reef, you're next."

""From this day, until you earn your Fighter name, you will be known as Reefpaw." At this point I stopped speaking, and Soulsky continued. "I will mentor Reefpaw." They touched noses, Reefpaw looking a bit surprised that the leader was her mentor. "Fern, it is your turn."

"Badgerpaw, Reefpaw! Badgerpaw, Reefpaw!" the clan chanted.

As they finished, a silver cat materialized on the tree limb. It was Moonherb! After she winked at us, she started the medicine Learner's ceremony.

"Fern come up." She came. "From this day forward, until she has earned her true name as medicine cat this apprentice will be called Fernpaw. She will learn the ways of a medicine cat, even after she earns her true name as medicine cat and full medicine cat status until I deem her done training." Moonherb and Fernpaw touched noses, and Moonherb faded away. All the cats gasped.

"We are not done yet. There are two more ceremonies to perform." We jumped down and settle on the roots of the Willow Tree. "Pinepaw, come up. Since the branch will break if you jump on it, we are holding the ceremony down here." The last sentence we whispered to her. Her eyes twinkled.

"Let my spirit ancestors look down upon this Learner. She has trained hard to learn your ways, and I commend her to you as Fighters in her turn. Do you promise to protect your clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." Pinepaw meowed

"Then by the powers of Skyclan, I give you your Fighter names. Pinepaw, from this day on, you will be known as Pinewing. We honor your bravery and speed." We touched our noses to her forehead, and after she licked our shoulders, she left.

"Pinewing, Pinewing!" more chanting. I was getting tired.

"It is now time to name the new deputy." All the cats fell silent, and the world seemed to hold its breath and wait for our answer.

"I say these words before my spirit ancestors, so that they may hear and approve my choice. Graniteclaw will be the new deputy of Lifeclan." We spoke. At this a great cheer uprose.

"Pinepaw, you will have to sit vigil in the camp tonight, but first, let's feast!" We jumped down from the Willow Tree. Since I was feeling very tired, I went over to the nursery and fell asleep to the sounds of partying.


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Either I aged 30 years and changed my name to Erin Hunter, or I don't own Warriors

**Disclaimer: Either I aged 30 years and changed my name to Erin Hunter, or I don't own Warriors. I am willing to bet with the latter. **

**Also, any time there is a Clan meeting, Spiritsky and Soulsky speak together. It is that way at the Meetings, too, and almost anytime else that they speak in front of a group of cats over five. **

CHAPTER 20

It was the night of the full moon, a quarter moon since we had been made leaders, and we were ready to go to our first Meeting as a clan.  
"Don't worry, Spiritsky. The Meeting will go fine." Soulsky tried to comfort me.  
"It's not _me_ I'm worried about, it's the kits. I really want to go, but I don't want to go into labor at the Meeting." I stressed. I was due in another half-moon, but I couldn't help worrying.

"Spiritsky!" panted Fernpaw as she ran up to us. "I just had a sign from Skyclan. You must go to the Meeting tonight!"  
"Well, that decides it. We need to decide who is going, Soulsky. Thank you, Fernpaw. You may go." After talking, we leapt up onto the Willow Tree.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come gather beneath the Willow Tree for a Clan meeting!" When all the cats were seated, we started.  
"The cats that will go to the Meeting are: Graniteclaw, Windnose, Heatherstorm, Pinewing, Rivermoss, Badgerpaw, and Fernpaw. Lionheart, you are in charge of the camp while we are gone. All cats named meet with us at the camp entrance!" We jumped down, and when everyone was there, we went.

Jumping over logs and going around puddles, we made good time. Unfortunately, we had to go through either Fireclan or Waterclan's territory. We decided to go through Fireclan's, since we knew where the camp was. Eventually, we made it to Fourseasons. The Meeting had already started, seeing as the other four clans didn't know about us. Suddenly, Darksky stopped in the middle of his sentence.  
"I scent a group of cats near us, maybe ten of them." he told the clans. Louder, he meowed "Come out, we know you are there. Why do you wish to disturb the peace of the Meeting?"

"Relax, Darksky, we mean no harm. We have only come to tell you that you are missing a clan." Soulsky and I said at the same time, still in the shadows of the trees.  
"All our clans are already here. Come out, face us like real cats!" Darksky yowled.  
"All right. Here we are." We came out of the shadows.  
"Spiritwind! Soulfire! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Hollysky.  
"You mean Spiritsky and Soulsky. Skyclan has accepted us as leaders of Lifeclan."  
As we said this, a tree erupted out of the ground. The four trees of Fireclan, Waterclan, Earthclan, and Windclan were facing the four directions, and our tree grew right in the middle of the square the other trees formed. At a closer glance, however, it was not really a tree. It was four saplings of species unknown grown together, with all kinds of plants growing on the saplings. A tree of life, fitting for the name Lifeclan.

"Well, that complicates things. Welcome, Spiritsky, Soulsky." Icesky dipped her head to us, but just deep enough so that it was to an equal. "Come, let us continue the Meeting." We, along with the others came out of the shadows. We jumped up onto the lowest branch, although I had some trouble getting up because of my stomach.

"As I was saying... we have a new apprentice with us, Henpaw. Ashleaf has had her kits, two toms and a she-cat." Darksky finished. "Spiritsky, Soulsky, would you like to go next?" we nodded.  
"As you may have heard, we, along with Pinewing and Marshpelt, have founded Lifeclan." We spoke together. "We found a group of cats in our territory, which is beyond the borders of Fireclan and Waterclan, and they have been accepted into our clan. We have the new Fighters: Graniteclaw, Windnose, Heatherstorm, Pinewing and Rivermoss. Sandfoot, Lionheart, and Birchdapple are not present tonight. The new Learners are Badgerpaw and Fernpaw. Fernpaw is going to be a medicine cat. Lifeclan is well." As we finished, Thundersky spoke, and then Icesky. Then the Meeting was over.

"That went well, don't you think?" Soulsky asked me as we ran back to camp.  
"Yeah. It was tiring, though. Could you do me a favor and tell the clan about the Meeting for me? I have to get some sleep." My sister nodded.

When we got back to the camp, I went to the nursery and layed down beside Birchdapple. Darkness overcame me.


	23. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, its all Erin Hunter's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, its all Erin Hunter's. How many times do I have to say it?**

CHAPTER 21

In the middle of the night a cry from Birchdapple woke me. Her kits! I rushed over (as much as a pregnant cat can rush) to Fernpaw's den, and found her awake. **(I'm really sorry, I know you don't want to hear about cats having kits but I had to put it in here to keep everything on track...Sorry again)**  
" Birchdapple's kits are coming!" I panted. Fernpaw rushed around grabbing herbs and then ran out the door.  
"Wake her mate Rivermoss. He will want to know." She called over her shoulder. I ran to the Fighter's den.  
"Rivermoss! Wake up!" I hissed.  
"Wha? Where's the fire?" he mumbled. **(Ha-ha, I laughed when I wrote that. 'Where's the fire?'!!)**  
"Birchdapple's kits are coming, come on!" at this he jumped up and ran out. I chuckled; the look on his face was priceless.

"Whaddya mean I can't go in?" I found Rivermoss arguing with Sandfoot who was standing guard by the nursery entrance.  
"I mean exactly what I said, Fernpaw says nobody can come in, not even the leader. You will have to wait out here. Hello, Spiritsky." She dipped her head to me. Just then Soulsky came running up to me.  
"I felt your excitement, now what's going on?" she hissed.  
"Birchdapple's having her kits." I mewed to her.  
"That's great!" she exclaimed.

We waited, and waited, and finally Fernpaw came out.  
"She's fine. There are three kits, two toms and a she-cat. Spiritsky, Soulsky, and Rivermoss may come in, but no one else." She gave us a stern look. "Be quiet in there! Birchdapple is very tired."

We entered the warm nursery. Birchdapple was lying on her nest, exhausted, with three kits at her side.  
"Oh, they're adorable!" Soulsky whispered. One of the toms was just like Rivermoss, a solid gray. The other tom was a cream color, fading into light gray at the ears, tail and back. The she-cat was a carbon copy of her mother.  
"What are you going to name them?" I mewed  
"Hmm...Do you have any ideas, Rivermoss?" Birchdapple meowed at her mate.  
"How about... Fishkit for the gray tom and Dusk-kit for the other tom?"  
"And Grasskit for the she-kit? I think she may have green eyes." I mewed. The proud parents nodded at me.

"Now, let Birchdapple have some rest. Out!" Rivermoss went out with Spiritsky, but I stayed in the nursery.  
"They're beautiful, just like their mother." I murmured, but Birchdapple was asleep. I soon followed, for it had been an exciting night.


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I dnot own Wrraoirs Eirn Hntuer deos. If yuore rdeanig tihs and udnresantd it yuore a gneuis! **

CHAPTER 22

**Time lapse: 1 moon**

I lay in the nursery, looking down at my kit. She had finally come, just a minute ago! Marshpelt and Soulsky were absolutely out of their minds with happiness! I had only one kit, a she-kit, and she was beautiful. But she didn't look anything like me or Marshpelt. She looked like... Sky, with the golden fur and black paws and tail and silver face, but minus the wings.

"How are you feeling, Spiritsky?" Fernpaw asked me gently.

"Oh, just tired. Can you let Marshpelt and Soulsky in? I'm sure they want to see me." I mewed.

"Sure." Fernpaw disappeared out the nursery entrance and came back in, two familiar cats on her heels.

"Wow, she's beautiful!" Marshpelt whispered to me.

"Yes, she kinda looks like Sky-" Soulsky was cut off as she fell to the ground, squirming.

"Sister! Are you all right?" before I could move something appeared at her Soulsky's side. A...kit? But now, at least, she was not in any more pain. Both Soulsky and I leaned over to take a look at the kit. It was _exactly_ like Sky, with wings too! But she was dead. Soulsky and I both saw something go out of the kit, into the sky, and then the kit was gone. Apparently we had been the only ones to see anything happen.

_'Sky's successor... that's why she went into us, she needed us to create her successor!'_ Soulsky's voice filled my mind. I nodded to her. Beside me, Fernpaw went ridged, and her detached voice filled the cave.

"_A guardian of the land and a guardian of the sky_

_They are sisters, but if they meet_

_We are all doomed to die_

_But there is hope, for their souls are pure,_

_It's a race against time to find a cure."_

I looked down at the small bundle beside me. "Skykit... Skykit, it is up to you to find a cure." And when I looked up through the hole in the roof of the nursery, the stars were twinkling at me.

**So, this is the end of Spirit and Soul. I want to thank all my readers and especially Silvermoon Dragoneye, my most faithful reviewer and friend. **

**I want to inform you that there WILL be a sequel, but it is being put on hold until I finish my other story, Destiny. I need some help with the name of the sequel, so if any of you have an idea don't hesitate to review and tell me!**

**Thank you all again.**

**Opalheart25**


End file.
